Sola
by MikoAucarod
Summary: UA. Ella estaba sola. Y no importaba qué mala jugarreta le hiciera su mente, todo lo que ella había creído hasta entonces era un estúpido delirio de su estúpida mente. Transformado a long-shot, gracias por sus comentarios.
1. Los juegos de mi mente

_**Notas de autora: 2011-02-07**_

_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Y bueno, se que aún debo un par de "one-shots" para Esclavitud, (que de hecho pienso serán los últimos, ya que no encuentro más motivos para "continuar" la historia. No tanto continuar, más bien terminar de llenar huecos vacíos… en fin xDD) esta es una pequeña historia un tanto diferente, creo que nadie ha tocado un tema de este estilo y de hecho aún no se si será solo un one-shot o si habrán más episodios luego de este, júzguenlo ustedes mismos…_

_Esta historia surgió como una combinación entre un sueño que tuve y propias experiencias reales, así que considero seriamente que es algo distinto, y pues espero la disfruten y cualquier cosa o duda que tengan, no olviden que pueden decirme en un review, los leo y contesto todos ^^_

_No los distraigo más, espero les guste esta nueva historia =)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo único (?). Los juegos de mi mente.**

_**.-~*~-Kikyo's POV-~*~-.**_

Los perros son tontos, o simplemente el mío ocupa ir con un oculista, urgentemente, en serio. Es decir, ¿cuántos perros se quedan quietos o te ignoran cuando pasas justo a su lado? Definitivamente el mío es uno de ellos.

-¿Ahora tú también comenzarás a ignorarme? Eres un malagradecido, ¿sabías? - hablé, dirigiéndome a mi pequeña mascota, la cual al instante levantó sus orejitas y las dirigió hacia mí, para luego comenzar a correr a mi alrededor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bien, probablemente el hecho de que se encontraba dándome la espalda y yo estaba en dirección contraria al viento permitió que no me notara con anterioridad.

Finalmente abrí la reja que llevaba al pequeño jardín frontal de mi casa e ingresé, con mi pequeña mascota trotando tras de mí, meneando su rabito sin control.

Abrí la puerta de entrada e ingresé únicamente para dejar mi bolso y las llaves, tomando luego un paquete de las croquetas de mi pequeño perro de pelaje negro y blanco. Tras servirle de comer me aseguré de que la reja estuviera bien cerrada. Seguía sin entender cómo rayos le hacía para salir todas las tardes que yo me marchaba al trabajo.

Lo bueno es que jamás se perdía.

Cuatro años ya. Llevaba ya viviendo sola en esta pequeña y cómoda casa por mi cuenta. Tenía un trabajo que me permitía subsistir sin problema, mi pequeña mascota que siempre me esperaba (cerca de la casa, generalmente) y si bien mi vida podría ser catalogada de aburrida... bueno, era una vida y yo estaba conforme con ella.

Tras darle de comer y rellenar su plato de agua, ingresé nuevamente a casa, esta vez para comenzar a preparar mi cena.

Mientras dejaba que el agua hirviera encendí mi computadora y comencé a leer mis correos. No eran muchos, la mayoría spam, pero un par eran importantes, de la oficina, mientras otros eran de mis amigas, invitándome a sus eventos o preguntando cuándo nos podríamos ver...

Generalmente declinaba estos mensajes. No es que no me agradaran, simplemente...

-Felicidades, ha ganado un viaje, bla bla bla... aproveche los abonos que su tarjeta bla bla bla... basura, basura, basura... ¿qué es esto?

Mis ojos se detuvieron un par de segundos para observar un mail, salido de mi propia cuenta de correo, dirigido hacia mí.

Pensé por un segundo que quizá sería algún memo que me auto envié o algo pero no era así.

Sin siquiera intentar abrir el mensaje lo eliminé de mi bandeja, para luego dejar cargando algún juego en línea que me ayudara a distraerme.

El hecho de que tuviera ya 23 años no me impediría seguir disfrutando mi juventud... a mi manera.

Finalmente terminada la cena me dirigí hacia mi habitación y, tras ponerme mi pijama, prendí por unos momentos la televisión. A veces encontraba alguna buena película para disfrutar antes de dormir.

-Basura, basura, basura... ¿Disney?... o, no es ningún clásico, basura, basura... mmm... El hombre de la máscara de hierro... esta película es vieja, pero servirá para pasar el rato.

Dejando el control a mi lado me dispuse a acomodarme mejor en la cama. No llegué ni a media película cuando me dí cuenta que comenzaba a dormirme.

Tomando el control apagué la televisión, para luego observar hacia el otro lado de mi vacía cama.

Soltando un ligero suspiro me dí la vuelta y me dormí en unos minutos.

- Mañana comenzará una rutina más, un día normal más... otro día en soledad, pero tranquilo. Un día más, Kikyo...

_**.-~*~-Inuyasha's POV-~*~-.**_

Verla discutir con su pequeño perro siempre traería una sonrisa a mi rostro. Hay que admitirlo, siempre me parecería adorable verla así.

Me encontraba recostado en el barandal de su jardín, esperándola, como siempre. La vi cargar su pesado bolso y abrir la reja antes de que me permitiera siquiera ofrecerme a hacerlo.

Cuando alimentó al pequeño Tamaki, caminé hacia ella, para poder preguntarle qué tal su día, mas rápidamente ella ingresó a la casa y comenzó a preparar la cena. Pude entrar antes de que cerrara la puerta, ¿qué acaso estaba molesta conmigo?

La vi prender su computadora y leer sus correos, mientras yo me sentaba en la sala, ansioso. La escuché decir cosas en voz baja, algo referente a basura... supuse que hablaba del dichoso spam.

Recordé el correo que le había escrito esa mañana, desde hacía unos cuatro años ella ya no me contestaba mis mensajes y solía eliminarlos sin siquiera leerlos. Esperaba que esta fuera una excepción... pero al no notar ninguna reacción de su parte supuse que no lo habría leído en lo absoluto.

Me acerqué y pude observar que lo eliminaba sin siquiera abrirlo.

-Eres algo grosera, Kikyo. - Hablé quedamente, esperando no meterme en problemas si en verdad estaba enojada conmigo... eran ya cuatro años que no me dirigía la palabra. Pero yo no me daría por vencido. Tenía que averiguar por qué había simplemente dejado de hablarme, sin razón alguna, desde hacía cuatro años.

Como que mi nombre era Inuyasha. Juro que nunca me rendiré hasta averiguarlo.

Ella no pareció escucharme y dejó cargando un juego en línea mientras se dirigía a la cocina, a terminar de preparar su cena.

Lanzando un suspiro decidí marcharme a nuestra habitación. Estaba seguro que una vez iniciada su partida, no me haría caso en lo absoluto.

Tras un par de horas la vi entrar al cuarto. Yo oculté mi rostro entre las almohadas para darle un poco de privacidad mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Si me pedía marcharme de la habitación me iría, mas nunca me dirigió la palabra.

Escuché cómo encendía la televisión y cambiaba de canales aleatoriamente. Levanté mi rostro de la almohada y observé que Kikyo ya se había arropado y acomodado a gusto en la cama, justo a mi lado. Observé la pantalla y noté que había dejado una película que siempre me había parecido interesante, mas a la mitad la apagó y yo no pude evitar mi enojo.

-¡Oye! Apenas comenzaba la verdadera acción, ¿por qué lo apagas? - le reclamé, infantilmente, mientras inflaba mis mejillas un poco.

Kikyo me observó por unos segundos, suspirando cansadamente, para luego darse la vuelta y quedarse dormida.

Esta era una rutina que no me parecía nada graciosa. Al menos ahora me había dirigido la mirada pero no había notado yo ningún cambio en su expresión cansada y... monótona.

- Mañana comenzará una rutina más, un día normal más... otro día en soledad, pero tranquilo. Un día más, Kikyo... ¿por qué te empeñas en ignorarme? ¿qué mal te he hecho? - Susurré, sin poder evitarlo, cerca de su oído, antes de recostarme a su lado y comenzar a quedarme dormido yo también, siendo arrullado por su perfume. - ¿Por qué pretendes que no existo? No tienes idea de lo mucho que eso me duele.

Besando levemente su sien, finalmente sucumbí al sueño.

_**.-~*~-Normal POV-~*~-.**_

Kikyo se encontraba tomando su desayuno, sin hablar ni dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante, quien le observaba tranquilamente.

-Tienes un poco de leche en la mejilla, Kikyo - habló Inuyasha, señalando su propia mejilla, mas la joven simplemente siguió comiendo, mientras leía el periódico.

-Mas muertes... - suspiró la joven, algo deprimida. Era triste iniciar el día sabiendo que nuevamente algunas personas ya no lo vivirían, como ella.

Inuyasha observó cómo Kikyo levantaba la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina a lavar sus platos. El joven observó frente a sí, él no había desayunado nada, generalmente no tenía hambre por las mañanas.

Kikyo se marchó a su habitación, para luego entrar al baño, donde, al verse frente al espejo, comenzó a lavar su cara, quitando de paso la pequeña mancha de leche que le había quedado del desayuno, para luego arreglarse para marcharse al trabajo.

Inuyasha observaba su labor sentado en la cama, mirando a través de la puerta abierta del baño. Su mirada tranquila observaba atentamente cada una de sus acciones.

-Hoy luces muy bien. - Habló Inuyasha, nuevamente, al verla salir del baño, con un ligero maquillaje en su pálido rostro y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

Kikyo caminó hacia Inuyasha para luego tomar la pequeña billetera que se encontraba al lado del joven.

Inuyasha suspiró levemente y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Kikyo para despedirla, como siempre.

-¿Llevas todo en tu bolso? ¿Traerás algo para cenar? ¿Tu celular está cargado? No saldrás tarde, ¿verdad? - preguntaba Inuyasha cada cierto tiempo, mas siempre era ignorado por la joven.

Al salir al jardín, Kikyo acarició levemente a su pequeño perro.

-Pórtate bien, Tamaki, me marcho ya al trabajo. No te escapes, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuida de la casa, como siempre.

El pequeño perro lanzó un fuerte ladrido, como diciendo a su ama que no se preocupara.

Finalmente Kikyo salió y cerró la puerta del jardín. Inuyasha caminó hasta el barandal y se recargó en él, mirándola con ternura. Ambos estaban frente a frente y finalmente Kikyo levantó la mirada.

Inuyasha observó por unos segundos esa mirada: tranquila y algo apagada. Esa mirada que parecía lo traspasaba.

-Regresando debo podar un poco ese rosal... - suspiró Kikyo, para sí, haciendo que Inuyasha observara hacia atrás. Un rosal que comenzaba a crecer por donde le daba la gana se encontraba justo a su espalda.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y observó nuevamente a Kikyo, quien ya comenzaba a caminar alejándose de su hogar.

-Cuídate mucho - le llamó, antes de que se alejara demasiado. - Aquí estaré esperándote. - se despidió Inuyasha, moviendo su mano derecha en el aire, esperando que la joven le devolviera el gesto o algo.

Kikyo jamás volteó.

-Bueno, supongo que seguirá molesta conmigo, ¿verdad, Tamaki? - preguntó observando al pequeño perro, que corría por todo el jardín, persiguiendo un juguete suyo. - Más tarde te sacaré a que pasees un poco.

Mientras, Kikyo siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, mas no fue sino hasta que dobló la esquina, que la joven calló de rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva, colocando una mano sobre su boca, suprimiendo los amargos sollozos que amenazaban por salir.

Su cuello se encontraba tenso, debido a la fuerza que utilizaba para reprimir sus gritos desgarradores.

-Estúpida... no seas estúpida... ¡Estúpida! - sollozó, cerrando sus ojos y golpeando con su puño el suelo, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar. - ¿Por qué no puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza? ¡Eres más fuerte que eso, Kikyo! ¡Se realista! ¡Estás sola! ¡Siempre lo has estado! - se gritó con fuerza, sucumbiendo ante su sufrimiento.

-¡Kikyo! - escuchó exclamar a alguien, para luego voltear la cabeza y observar cómo Kagome, una muchacha un poco más joven que ella, de rasgos físicos similares y compañera suya del trabajo, corría hacia ella.

La joven intentó tranquilizarse y apoyó su mano sangrante contra la pared, intentando ponerse de pie, mas Kagome le detuvo, abrazándola fuertemente por los hombros.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces... respira... - comenzó a indicar, intentando tranquilizar a la joven, que parecía convulsionaba, debido al llanto.

Kikyo se dejó abrazar gritando tantas cosas en su mente, reclamándose por ser estúpida.

Ella estaba sola. Vivía sola. Y no importaba qué mala jugarreta le hiciera su mente, no importaba qué tanto tiempo hubiera jurado tenerlo a su lado. Todo lo que ella había vivido con Inuyasha no era más que una vil mentira. No era más que un estúpido delirio de su estúpida mente.

_¡Nada era real!_

-Kikyo, ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó Kagome, al notar que la joven se tranquilizaba.

Si no era real, entonces, ¿por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?

_**¡¿Por qué demonios lo parecía?**_

-Yo... - Kikyo inhaló profundo intentando controlar sus emociones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se quebraba de este modo. - Es... es Inuyasha...

Ante la mención del joven, Kagome se sobresaltó un poco y, entrecerrando sus ojos observó a Kikyo, seriamente.

-Creo... creo que él regresó.

-¿Que él regresó?... Pero Kikyo, él...

-Lo se... lo se...

Nada era real. No había nadie a su lado. Solo ella.

Debía recordárselo una y otra vez.

Estaba sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Y bueno, espero sus comentarios, ¿qué les pareció?_


	2. Si tan solo pudiera decirte

_**Notas de autora: 2011-02-15**_

_Vaya, bueno, pues la verdad no esperaba que me pidieran continuación, me tardé un poco porque como había pensado sería un one-shot pues tuve que pensar entonces cómo manejar ciertas situaciones y cómo plasmarlas en la historia y que fueran entendibles._

_De cualquier modo, aquí tienen el episodio 2, y pensándolo bien, no creo que sea una historia muy larga, calculo hacer máximo unos 8 episodios, o algo así, esta historia será relativamente corta, pero espero la disfruten ^^_

_Gracias por sus comentarios =)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo 2: Si tan solo pudiera decirte...**

_**.-~*~-Kikyo's POV-~*~-.**_

Bueno, no soy del todo cerrada pero tampoco soy de esas paranoicas que se creen todo lo que sus horóscopos les dicen. Pero me gusta creer en los fantasmas, extraterrestres (se sobreentiende que me dará un paro cardiaco el día que vea unos en realidad), los poderes psíquicos y demás cosas...

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña solía juntar mis manos, intentando crear esferas de energía (lo había visto mucho en las películas y caricaturas, si me concentraba, yo también podría lograrlo, me decía). Lo único que lograba era sentir que el calor rodeaba mi piel. Eso era un avance para mí.

Mi madre solía decir que era solo por el calor corporal. Pero nunca me supo explicar cuando una vez hice lo mismo con las manos de alguien más y ésta persona empezó a tener frío.

...¿a qué iba con todo esto? Ya no lo recuerdo y eso es algo que odio de mí actualmente.

La mente es poderosa. Y se que mi memoria era muy, muy buena cuando era más joven... no, no estoy vieja. ¡Solo tengo 23 años! Pero sí, cuando era una adolescente podía recitar innumerables cosas sin parar. No, tampoco soy una cotorra... bueno, solo un poco... está bien, pero ese no es el punto de esto.

_...¿de qué estaba hablando?_

Suspiré fuertemente, dando un leve masaje a mis sienes. Tonto cerebro... no me sirves para nada... ya no.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kikyo? - escuché que me preguntaba Kagome, de pie ante mi escritorio. La vi señalar una pequeña taza de té de manzanilla que me había preparado yo misma con anterioridad, mas no le había dado ni un sorbo. - Deberías tomarlo, te será de ayuda.

-Si, gracias...

Finalmente tomé el valor suficiente para levantar la vista de mi escritorio y observar a mí alrededor. Nada. No estaba ahí. Una parte de mí lo agradeció, yo no estaba loca.

_¡No volvería a ser tachada de loca, jamás!_

Sin embargo otra parte... se sintió repentinamente vacía.

¿Por qué luego de 4 años volvía a aparecer?

¿Por qué justamente ahora?

_¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?_

Veo cómo Kagome sonríe tristemente. Ella era la única persona a la que le había hablado de Inuyasha... y lo entendió _bastante bien_. No me tachó de loca. Pero habían pasado ya 4 años desde la última vez que lo vi. Desde aquella discusión... _desde que le dije que desapareciera_.

_**Desde que le ordené salir de mi mente. **_

La verdad es que estoy confundida. Inuyasha... ¿en verdad nunca exististe?

-Kikyo, no deberías llorar por estas cosas... - susurra mi amiga, haciendo que me percate de las lágrimas que han comenzado a caer de mis ojos.

-Señorita Kikyo, necesito los reportes del mes pasado, por favor. - escucho a mi jefe llamar desde el comunicador a mi lado.

Limpiando rápidamente mis ojos, tomo los papeles y me pongo de pie, para luego observar cómo Kagome se marcha de la oficina.

-Pareciera que tienes mucho tiempo libre, para ser alguien que trabaja en esta empresa. - le digo, algo animada. Ese té me sentó de maravilla.

Kagome me observa y luego sonríe.

-Escucho eso todos los días. - Kagome finalmente se despidió y salió de la habitación.

...ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estaba deprimida hace unos minutos.

_Cuando llegué a casa lo recordé._

_**.-~*~-Inuyasha's POV-~*~-.**_

Me encuentro sentado junto al barandal de la puerta, observando cómo Kikyo persigue a Tamaki por toda la calle.

El perrito no quiere entrar a la casa.

-¡Sigo sin entender cómo es que le haces para escapar de la casa, Tamaki! - exclamó Kikyo, finalmente dando alcance al pequeño perro que no dejaba de intentar lamerle la cara. - Oh no, no creas que con eso te dejaré bajar... tontito.

Sonrío ante eso. Ella es tan amable con cualquier criatura... mi rostro se ensombrece levemente... ¿entonces por qué? ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Por qué me ignora?

Una vez que Kikyo cumplió la rutina de meter a Tamaki al jardín, darle de comer y echarle agua, vi que se dirigía hacia la casa de nuevo. Y entonces recordé.

-¡Kikyo, el rosal! Esta mañana dijiste que lo podarías, ¿no? Deberías aprovechar, antes de que anochezca. - hablé más por costumbre que otra cosa... estaba preparado a que me ignorara por completo, como estos últimos cuatro años.

Sin embargo, pude observar cómo sus hombros se tensaban por unos segundos.

-Kikyo, ¿no olvidas algo? - repetí, expectante.

La vi soltar un suspiro y dar media vuelta, para dirigirse hacia el rosal. Diestra y sin volver a dar ningún indicio de que me había escuchado, inició su labor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la planta luciera nuevamente hermosa.

Noté cómo observaba con cautela, casi temerosa, por el rabillo del ojo hacia mí.

Observé hacia mi espalda. Nada. Solo la pared del pórtico.

_Me estaba observando a mí._

-Puedes verme, ¿verdad? - hablé quedamente, observando el suelo entre nosotros. Ahora que lo sabía, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

_Era tanto el dolor de su rechazo que ya no me sentía capaz de nada._

Kikyo lanzó otro suspiro y caminó hacia la entrada, justo a mi lado.

Sin poderlo evitar, estiré mi brazo, intentando alcanzarla.

Ahí las cosas se salieron de control.

_**.-~*~-Normal POV-~*~-.**_

- ¡No! - exclamó Kikyo, alejándose de Inuyasha e ingresando rápidamente a la casa. Esto solo causó una inmediata persecución de parte de él.

En medio de su carrera, la joven lanzó sillas, la mesa de la sala, libros, directorios, volcó el mismo librero que le diera su madre, todo, intentando crear obstáculos hacia el joven pelinegro.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la fuerza de la mujer y es que ¿quién era capaz, en situaciones normales, de aventar más de cinco sillas en menos de tres segundos?

Kikyo terminó entrando en su habitación y se acurrucó entre el espacio que había entre su cama y la pared del rincón.

Inuyasha la observó darse leves golpes en la cabeza, susurrando sin parar cosas como "_desaparece" "no me lleves" "no estoy loca" "tonta ilusión" "estúpido cerebro"_ y demás cosas que solo le hacían sentir mal a él mismo.

_¿Qué ocurría con su esposa?_

-Kikyo, deberíamos llamar a Sesshomaru. Quizá él pueda ayudarte.

Claro, Sesshomaru, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Aunque inmediatamente descartó la idea, no volvería a ser tachada de loca, jamás. Mucho menos quería obedecer a una sugerencia de una ilusión de su tonta mente.

Ante el pensamiento, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

-¡Oye, basta! - exclamó Inuyasha, corriendo el tramo que los separaba y apartándola del muro, forzándola a recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

Ante el simple toque de una mano en su hombro, Kikyo ya se había prácticamente congelado del terror. ¿Cómo era posible que todo estuviera volviendo a ocurrir? _¿Cómo una ilusión podía ser tan real?_

_**¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan malditamente real?**_

-Tranquila... tranquila, aquí estoy. - comenzó a susurrar, acariciando su cabello con infinita dulzura.

-No lo estás. - logró articular ella, abriendo finalmente sus ojos.

Ahí estaba, la playera que claramente recordaba y el aroma inconfundible de madera y rocío.

_Ese era el aroma de Inuyasha._

_**¿Por qué?**_

Ambos cayeron en un silencio, tenso. Tenían tantas preguntas.

-¿Por qué me has ignorado estos últimos cuatro años? ¿Qué hice mal? - preguntó finalmente Inuyasha, ante lo cual Kikyo se enderezó un poco y se decidió a observar su rostro directamente.

Ahí estaba, tal cual lo recordaba. Esa mirada ámbar, profunda, que ocultaba tanto y a la vez era tan abierta. Su tez aperlada y su largo cabello negro, cuyo flequillo se mantenía revuelto en su frente.

Igual que hace cuatro años.

Sería lógico que permaneciera igual, después de todo, las ilusiones no envejecían.

_Pero las ilusiones no tenían un cuerpo físico._

Kikyo comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, aterrada. Distintas imágenes cruzaban por su mente, sin coherencia alguna.

Literalmente podía ver cómo el negro iba apoderándose de su visión, haciéndole perder primero su vista periférica y después podía ver, tal cual dicho, dos puntos de figuras separadas. Había desenfocado su vista a una velocidad exageradamente rápida.

-¿Qué me está pasando? - susurró alterada, para luego abrazar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al joven ante sí, sin poder contenerse más. Necesitaba a alguien, estaba asustada, necesitaba ya no sentirse sola.

Necesitaba a su Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entonces se dedicó a abrazar a su querida Kikyo, intentando brindarle tranquilidad. No entendía por qué estaba tan alterada. ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas de que él no estaba ahí? La había escuchado susurrar palabras como "ilusión" y "desaparece" y ambas le sonaban terriblemente familiares.

Pero él no podía ser una ilusión.

_Las ilusiones no podían tener pensamientos propios, ¿o sí?_

El joven observó a Kikyo, confundido. Tantas preguntas...

Podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de la mujer entre sus brazos. Estaba asustada. Escucharlos correr tan frenéticamente solo le hacía sentir fatal…

Entonces… solo entonces… algo hizo como una reacción en su cerebro.

Inuyasha levantó su mano y la observó.

_Por primera vez en cuatro años, se prestó atención a sí mismo._

A simple vista parecía normal, pero podía notarlo, había una ligera transparencia en su mano.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, alterándose. En ese momento Kikyo comenzó a negar desesperada.

Una parte de ella quería permanecer así eternamente.

Otra… la otra parte… recordaba…

_Recordaba su pasado._

-Yo... ¿yo no soy real?

Kikyo entonces comenzó a sentir terribles dolores de cabeza. Era como si miles de rayos atravesaran su cráneo sin piedad.

Escuchó voces en la lejanía. Lanzó un grito desgarrador.

Y después todo fue oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al despertar por el ruido de su reloj notó que se encontraba en el suelo, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Kikyo se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su ropa.

- Qué extraño, ¿ni siquiera me puse la pijama? ¿Tan cansada estaba ayer?

Al avanzar pisó un pedazo de papel, lo tomó y le dio la vuelta.

Era un mensaje escrito a mano por ella misma.

Kikyo leyó el mensaje, asustada. Salió rápidamente de su habitación y observó con terror el desastre que era su casa.

Alguien la había asaltado.

…o al menos eso había creído en un principio. Recordaba haberlo aventado todo en medio de un arranque de ira contra su jefe, por haberle forzado a rehacer todos esos reportes del mes pasado.

Leyendo el mensaje nuevamente, se dirigió a la sala, brincando el montón de sillas, libros y muebles regados por todas partes, y tomó el teléfono.

Tras marcar un número que, había jurado, nunca volvería a marcar, esperó impaciente a que le atendieran en el otro lado de la línea.

-Oficina del Dr. Sesshomaru, ¿quién llama? – se escuchó una voz joven.

-¿Rhin? Habla Kikyo… escucha yo… - un vago recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a su mente. Había estado junto a su cama, llorando.

Sola.

-¿Kikyo? – preguntó preocupada, la joven del otro lado del teléfono, ante el silencio que siguió.

-Necesito ver a Sesshomaru, Rhin… es urgente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eres muy mala en cuanto a cumplir tus amenazas se refiere, Kikyo. – habló Sesshomaru, un hombre alto, de cabello largo y plateado, trenzado en una cola de caballo baja.

-Si bueno… aunque dije que no volvería… necesito ayuda.

Sesshomaru le observó algo confundido.

-Hace un par de días… tuve de nuevo estas alucinaciones…

-¿Alucinaciones?

-Sí, como las que tuve durante todos esos años cuando joven, ¿recuerdas que te platiqué?

Sesshomaru le observó nuevamente, esta vez, preocupado.

-Kikyo… ¿por qué estuve tratándote hace cuatro años?

La joven observó a su psicólogo, algo confundida.

-Para liberarme de ver esas ilusiones de un sujeto llamado Inuyasha, ¿no?

El hombre comprendió entonces todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Permíteme entregarte una cosa… - Sesshomaru se puso de pie y atravesó su despacho, hacia un pequeño librero en una esquina. – Entonces, ¿dices que Inuyasha nuevamente se aparece en tu mente?

-Así es, no estoy loca. Estoy actuando bastante cuerda, sigo acudiendo a mi trabajo sin problemas y tengo un perrito que me adora. – Recitó, como intentando convencerse a sí misma. – Estas alucinaciones… puedes hacer que desaparezcan de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru regresó con Kikyo, cargando entre sus manos 4 libretas. Diarios.

-Kikyo… voy a pedirte que por favor tomes esto y los leas todos. Permanecerás aquí hasta que termines.

-¡Pero eso me tomará mucho tiempo!

-Tiempo del que dispongo sin problema, para tu caso. – Sesshomaru entonces se asomó por la puerta de su despacho y habló con su secretaria. – Rhin, cancela todas mis citas de hoy, y también las de mañana… probablemente pasado mañana también. Encárgate de traer desayuno, comida y cena para dos según el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí.

-Sí señor. – habló Rhin, poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco, para observar por la puerta a Kikyo, quien observaba confundida los diarios que tenía en su regazo, aún sin atreverse a abrirlos. - ¿Estará bien que haga eso?

-Es poco ortodoxo… pero es el único modo que se me ocurre.

Sesshomaru observó entonces de nuevo a Kikyo y, tras la silla de ella a Inuyasha.

El joven observaba, no menos confundido que Kikyo esos diarios. ¿Para qué se los había entregado Sesshomaru?

¿De qué servían?

¿A quién pertenecían?

Kikyo entonces abrió la primer libreta. La letra se le hizo familiar.

-Sesshomaru, ¿estos diarios…?

-Son cuatro diarios compartidos. Te pertenecieron a ti.

-¿Diarios compartidos? ¿Yo?

-Necesito que los leas todos, sin faltar ninguna hoja. Hasta que no termines con todos, no dejes de leer.

Kikyo tragó saliva, algo asustada. Sonaba algo aterrador cuando lo decía de esa forma.

Pero solo eran unos diarios, ¿qué daño podía hacerle el leer algunos pasajes de lo que, según decía Sesshomaru, era su pasado?

Finalmente, Kikyo tomó la primera libreta y la abrió. Inuyasha, tras ella se asomó por detrás de su hombro.

Ambos comenzaron a leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Dios santo… no me había dado cuenta de lo complicado que es escribir ciertas cosas. xDD bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios, ^^ muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!_


	3. Diario 1

_**Notas de autora: 2011-02-26**_

_Bien, aquí el episodio 3 no puedo decir mucho de ninguno por riesgo a adelantarme mucho a la trama (si de por sí) pero espero lo disfruten, aunque sea algo corto. =)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo 3: Primer diario... olvido y enfermedad.**

_**25 de febrero de 2006**_

_Bueno, si bien las cosas en mi vida no siempre han sido muy buenas, no puedo quejarme realmente o hacerme una mártir... aunque dicen muchos que lo hago, ¡Es inconscientemente, lo juro!_

_Bueno, eso no tienes por qué saberlo tú, ni yo, ni nadie, jeje... gracias a Dios que solo eres una libreta, no es como si fueras a ir a contarle al resto del mundo lo que escribo en estas páginas..._

...

_**27 de febrero de 2006**_

_Mi madre me ha dicho que debo presentarme formalmente contigo, como si fueras una compañera, una confidente, y que por lo tanto mereces saber quién te "atosiga con todas esas cosas raras que siempre tienes en tu mente, hija" si, esa es mi mamá._

_En fin, mi nombre es Kikyo, soy estudiante de universidad, tengo 18 años (la preparatoria la terminé en dos años, benditos tetramestres) y me encantan todas esas historias de fantasmas y magia y hechizos y esas "cosas raras" como le encanta llamarle mi mamá._

_Si... aunque mencione mucho a mi mamá no te la presentaré, ¡que ella haga su propio diario!_

_Bueno, volviendo al tema, desde toda mi vida ha habido un muchacho que siempre me acompaña, se llama Inuyasha y es muy atento y amable; siempre está en todas partes conmigo (¡Somos incluso vecinos!) Aunque su familia no es muy adinerada, que digamos (¡Tampoco vive en un tejaban, no seamos extremistas!) hace lo posible por salir adelante y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás._

_Tengo a varias amigas en la escuela, pero definitivamente adoro pasar el tiempo a solas con él. Comemos nuestro lonche juntos, hacemos las tareas en mi casa (él siempre alega que no soporta que su hermano pequeño, Shippo, siempre nos esté interrumpiendo mientras trabajamos), incluso salimos los fines de semana._

_¡Somos inseparables!_

_No puedo imaginar un solo día sin él... de hecho no recuerdo un solo día que no haya yo convivido con él._

...

_**5 de marzo del 2006**_

_Dios, definitivamente para esto de los diarios no tengo nada de experiencia, porque no soy tampoco de sentarme diario a escribir, mi vida es muy rutinaria, créeme._

_Te lo dejo así: hoy no tengo nada que contarte._

_**11:00 PM**_ - _Inuyasha vino a eso de las 7 de la tarde y salimos a cenar pizza, lo noté nervioso en algún momento, no se, pero se comportó igual que siempre y nos divertimos mucho, claro que el muy malvado le encanta hacerme bromas de repente o tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña... y yo suelo reclamarle que no soy una niña... pero tengo la costumbre de inflar los cachetes cuando me enojo... así que en ese momento el decirle "No soy una niña" con los cachetes inflados... hasta yo me empecé a reír con fuerza por mi actitud infantil._

...

_**8 de marzo del 2006**_

_¡Inuyasha siente frío!_

_Lo descubrí esta tarde que salimos a pasear, como de costumbre, decidí aplicar mi "técnica" como le llamaba (la misma que mamá jura desde que soy una niña que no es más que calor corporal) pero cuando puse mis manos alrededor de las suyas, sin alcanzar a tocarlo, pude sentir como corrientes de viento tibias rodear mis manos y la suya comenzó a temblar del frío._

_Dijo que esa era una habilidad sorprendente, y me lo creo. Es de las pocas veces que me elogia algo sin su característico tono de hablar, estaba en verdad sorprendido._

_Quizá estas habilidades mías sí las pueda explotar. Digo... el dichoso "hacerle ojo" a alguien, sobre todo a los bebés, a veces me sucede que a mí es a quien me duele la cabeza cuando los veo._

_Quizá podría practicar con esto... sentir los espíritus, la energía, este truco con mis manos..._

_¡Es muy interesante!_

_**12 de marzo del 2006**_

_Hoy acudí al médico, he tenido unos dolores de cabeza muy intensos. Como siempre, mi madre estuvo ocupada con el trabajo y aunque ya soy lo suficientemente mayor los hospitales nunca me han gustado._

_Huelen a muerte._

_Claro que Inuyasha me acompañó, ¿quién si no? me mandarán hacer unos análisis el día de mañana, nuevamente me acompañará, a ver qué sucede._

_**15 de marzo del 2006**_

_Ayer no me dí tiempo de escribir, las pruebas ya las realizaron, en un par de semanas revisarán que todo esté bien. Parece ser que tengo alguna deficiencia neurológica. Nada que unas vitaminas no ayuden, espero._

_**25 de marzo del 2006**_

_Hoy me pasó algo bien curioso. Me perdí mi clase de inglés, pero no me la perdí._

_Inuyasha dice que toda la clase estuve tomando apuntes y prestando atención pero... yo recuerdo haber salido de la clase de computación y me recosté a dormir un rato durante nuestro descanso, en una de las bancas. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la cafetería, una hora y media después. Pero Inuyasha dice que me desperté a tiempo para la clase y que luego en la cafetería volví a dormirme..._

_Hay algo extraño... quizá estaba tan dormida que ni logré recordar nada..._

_Pero entonces, ¿cómo fui capaz de tomar apuntes?_

_**7 de abril del 2006**_

_Es oficial, esto comienza a asustarme, he tenido lapsos de lagunas mentales, gracias al cielo que Inuyasha siempre está conmigo, pero él no parece darse cuenta de lo que me ocurre. Dice que me comporto normal. Parece ser que cada que me duermo durante el día, es que me bloqueo de los sucesos de mi vida... pero hoy..._

_Me alisté para ir a la universidad, se que abrí la puerta para salir, en la mañana y en un parpadeo, estaba cerrando la puerta tras de mí, era ya de tarde y venía de regreso de la escuela, y lo se, porque Inuyasha se encontraba delante de mí, diciendo estar feliz de que fuera viernes y las clases hubieran terminado._

_Fuimos al doctor después de eso, ya que me quebré emocionalmente, digo... ¡no es normal que uno pase todo un día de su vida en solo un segundo!_

_Pero los exámenes no mostraron nada anormal._

_**18 de mayo del 2006**_

_Si, lo dije y lo repito, soy un asco, más de 3 meses y esta libreta casi no tiene apuntes... qué le vamos a hacer, no soy de escribir mucho..._

_Bueno te actualizaré así rápido, las lagunas siguen, pero ya aprendí a no tener miedo, Inuyasha está acompañándome y está, como yo, buscando algo que me pueda ayudar a superar esto._

_Algo que descubrió, me dice, es que me comporto más fría en ciertos lapsos y son justamente esos lapsos en los que no recuerdo nada._

_Es frustrante, pero supongo que no me queda de otra más que aprender a vivir con eso._

_**27 de mayo del 2006**_

_¡Sí, sí sí! ¡Mil veces sí!_

_Inuyasha se me declaró, esta mañana, así sin más llegó y me tomó de la cintura para luego besarme tiernamente. Luego de eso me dijo que ya no quería seguir guardando más sus sentimientos y después me pidió ser su novia._

_Claro que lo mandé por un tubo._

_¡Por supuesto que no! Él es la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido, somos amigos de toda la vida e incluso sabemos que si esto no llegar a funcionar nuestra amistad no se perdería, claro que tuvo mi Sí casi inmediatamente._

_No puedo dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo, si antes me trataba de una manera que me hacía sentir especial, Dios, el día de hoy lo superó con creces, fue tan... ¡no se! No era tan Inuyasha pero supongo que me entenderás, soy feliz, ¡Feliz!_

_**5 de junio del 2006**_

_¡Hola princesa!_

_Espero que no te moleste que te dedique estas pequeñas líneas, keh. Aunque no soy de cosas tan cursis y eso, quiero decirte que me pone muy feliz el que me tengas tan en cuenta, desde antes de que comenzáramos a salir. Pero sí, eres pésima en cuanto a mantener un ritmo se refiere, así que te propongo esto, ¿por qué no compartimos el diario? Así el pobre no se quedará con sus hojas en blanco. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Y por favor no me vayas a golpear por escribir esto. ¡Es tu culpa por dejar tu diario sobre el escritorio!_

_Regaña a los duendecillos de tu casa que me hicieron observar su contenido, no pude contra su fuerza psíquica._

_Un beso,_

_Inuyasha_

_**8 de junio del 2006**_

_¡Qué vergüenza! Pero su golpe bien merecido lo tiene, mira que leer mi diario... pero me gustó mucho la nota que me dejó._

_Eres un tonto, Inuyasha... pero así te adoro. Este tiempo que llevamos juntos ha sido maravilloso, aún y cuando tenemos algún desacuerdo, hemos sabido superarlo. Nos conocemos muy bien._

_Creo que complementamos perfectamente._

_**15 de junio del 2006**_

_Me tomó trabajo encontrar la libreta, aunque dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con compartir este diario eres tan despistada..._

_..._

_En este momento son las 2:45 de la mañana, me tienes muy preocupado, por favor Kikyo, no tengas nada. Me partió el alma escuchar ese fuerte golpe desde tu habitación, mientras yo escribía esta tarde y al entrar verte inconsciente en el suelo, con tu silla volcada. Recién regresé del hospital y no lo habría hecho si no fuera porque me corrieron del lugar. Tu madre está contigo, pero me es tan desesperante el no poder hacer nada para ayudarte._

_Escribiré, es todo lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos, así al menoz saco muchos pensamientos de mi mente y quizá logre tranquilizarme. Aunque estás estable, los médicos notaron una anomalía en no se qué parte de tu cerebro (apesto en esos términos científicos) algo de alucinaciones e incluso doble personalidad._

_Esos doctores son tontos, tú nunca has cambiado tan radicalmente como para tener una doble personalidad._

...

_Son las 4:15 AM, estuve pensando mucho..._

_Leyendo nuevamente lo poco que habías escrito en tu diario, recordé aquellos tiempos en que notaba como una frialdad provenir de ti. Quizá todo ese tiempo en verdad estabas inconsciente. ¡Es mi culpa! _

_Quizá pudimos detectar esto con más tiempo si me hubiera dado cuenta con anterioridad... ¡Maldición!_

_**30 de septiembre del 2006**_

_Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente desde que me desmayé aquel día en mi habitación. Inuyasha se mantenía aún más al pendiente de mí, sin embargo sin volverse un dependiente o que su presencia me molestara, al contrario, me brindaba esa paz que mi alma tanto necesitaba._

_No te culpes, amor, lamento escribir esto tan tarde, pero igualmente te lo dije infinidad de veces mientras me hacían los análisis y las semanas posteriores a esas. No es tu culpa, si estoy enferma no es tu culpa, tú no me has hecho ningún daño jamás, corazón._

_Actualizando aquí en esta libreta (pobrecita, te tenemos bieeen abandonada) hace dos semanas nos casamos. No hacía falta esperar más, nos conocemos de toda una vida y nos amamos, ¿y qué si somos muy jóvenes? Sabemos lo que queremos que sea lo importante. Muchísimas gracias, Inuyasha. Por estar siempre ahí para mí._

.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.

Kikyo cerró su diario y observó hacia su espalda, Inuyasha, su joven esposo de 20 años, se encontraba acostado en la cama, profundamente dormido.

La joven se puso de pie, apagó la lámpara de su escritorio y se dirigió a recostarse junto a él.

No se cansaba de observarlo. Había visto ese rostro crecer, pasar de ser un niño a un adolescente y de ahí a un adulto.

Cerrando sus ojos y suspirando tiernamente, se dispuso a dormir.

Inuyasha, al sentir el calor de su esposa cerca, estiró su brazo, entre sueños, para aprisionarla contra sí. No la dejaría ir. Por todo lo sagrado que no lo haría.

_**15 de octubre del 2006**_

_Tengo muchísimo sueño y no se me ocurre qué decir, lo siento diario, más que llenarte, hemos ido arrancando muchas de tus hojas para otros apuntes o cosas que hemos ido necesitando. Tan poco escrito… no llegas ni a 10 páginas pero sin embargo ya estoy escribiendo en las últimas de ellas. No se por qué Kikyo arranca tantas hojas de ti, ¿qué hace? ¿Papiroflexia?_

_Kikyo, me veo en la necesidad de escribirte este día. No se por qué de repente recordé esta vieja libreta y espero algún día puedas tú leerla, aunque eres tan olvidadiza que igual y me lees hasta dentro de un siglo, jeje._

_Siento que debo contarte lo mucho que te amo, cuando éramos pequeños tu sonrisa y tus juegos siempre me gustaron, todo en ti era divertido y especial. Recuerdo que te dí tu primer beso, no se si tu lo hagas, tenías tan solo unos 4 años entonces, yo tenía 5 pero quería saber qué era el besar. Mis papás lo hacían mucho y no les importaba si yo estaba presente. Aunque fue más bien un piquito el que te dí, me sentí completamente realizado en ese momento, sentí que podía morir feliz._

_El sueño me gana..._

_Cuando éramos adolescentes, fuiste cambiando de niña a ser mi pequeña. ¡No es lo mismo! Claro que no, yo te amaba desde los 16, pero por temor a tu rechazo simplemente me había propuesto a no dejar que eso arruinara nuestra amistad. Pero ya vez, aquí nos tienes juntos._

_Por favor, amor, prométeme que pase lo que pase serás muy feliz... tengo mucho sueño... quisiera decirte más cosas pero... no me quedan fuerzas._

_Me despido de este pequeño mensaje, recuerda que siempre te amaré y que estoy muy agradecido por todo, todo lo que me has dado... iré a dormir ya. Quizá mañana continúe escribiendo... hay tanto que quiero decirte pero... mucho sueño..._

.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Espero no decepcionarlos si no es del todo lo que esperaban, pero bueno, di lo mejor que pude =) ¡gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! ^^ Recuerden que estoy siempre abierta a comentarios, sugerencias y demás cosas._

_Ojala y este final no los haya confundido más y pues nos leemos en la siguiente actualización =D_

_¡AH! Casi lo olvido, conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo (finalmente, ¡un trabajo!) así que mi tiempo de por sí corto para el fanfiction se ha recortado un poco más, pero haré todo lo posible para seguirles trayendo capítulos semanales ^^ _

_Espero sus comentarios =D y por favor no me critiquen tan duramente, pero todo tiene su motivo, en serio._


	4. Mas diarios

_**Notas de autora: 2011-03-04**_

_Ok, lamento mucho lo del episodio pasado, parece ser que algunas personas se confundieron un poco… no todo serán diarios, se que quizá la idea puede ser mejor explotada, pero avisé desde un principio que esta historia no sería muy larga. Así que explico:_

_Lo que esté escrito así:__ Son las entradas de los diarios, es decir, lo que está escrito en los diarios que escribieron Inuyasha y Kikyo, no pondré todo, tanto por falta de tiempo, como por (siendo sinceros) falta de imaginación, ya que no es realmente importante._

Hay partes que están narradas así: _Esto significa, como cualquier narración normal, estoy describiendo escenarios, diálogos, etc. Esa escena de Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo no era una entrada de diario, era la escena descrita tal cual. Es como si en lugar de ponerles un texto del diario que dijera "Anoche decidí abrazarte porque te noté tensa" o algo así de parte de Inuyasha, mejor puse la escena como tal, pienso que así es menos pesado a tener que leer 15 páginas de Word con puras notas de diarios… no se ustedes, pero a mí eso me cansaría xDDD_

_En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que había que aclarar. Digamos que estos episodios son flash backs de la vida de Kikyo antes del primer episodio ^^U Lamento mucho las molestias si alguien se confunde... ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews! ^^ y lamento mucho la tardanza D: planeaba subir el episodio el fin de semana pasado, pero el trabajo me lo impidió, en fin, aquí está y ya no los distraigo, espero sus comentarios! ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo 4: Mas diarios… ¿Ilusión o realidad?.**

_**16 de octubre del 2006**_

_Odio mi trabajo._

_¡Sí! Se que solo es medio tiempo y que debo obtener experiencia y esas tonterías, pero ¡Simplemente lo odio!_

_Bueno, no lo odio._

_Más bien simplemente no estoy cómoda. El ambiente no me agrada. Es estresante y encima la gente es muy maleducada._

_Sin ir tan lejos, uno de los trabajadores pregunta algo o yo le digo sobre algún error del trabajo, o algo que haya pendiente y en menos de quince segundos me ignora, se da la vuelta, saca su celular o se marcha, ¡Eso es tan grosero!_

_Pero no me queda de otra, somos un matrimonio joven y debo aguantar esto para que podamos salir adelante._

_Inuyasha ya hace más que suficiente, hace demasiado de hecho... me preocupa, vuelve muy noche del trabajo y sus jornadas son muy largas..._

_Acabo de leer su último escrito, no sabía que había escrito en el diario y ahora nuevamente confirmo mis temores. Está agotado, está al límite de sus fuerzas._

_Digo, para que haya escrito que tenía mucho sueño..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo dejó la libreta, a la cual le quedaban ya muy pocas hojas... y al instante siguiente estaba siendo detenida de los brazos por Inuyasha, quien estaba frente a ella y le miraba enfurecido.

-¡Déjala de una maldita vez!

-¡Inuyasha, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Me lastimas!

El joven soltó inmediatamente a Kikyo, para luego aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo, a la par que sus brazos temblaban incontrolablemente.

Kikyo estaba un poco desorientada, pero finalmente volvió a la realidad y abrazó de vuelta al joven.

-¿Otra laguna? - susurró, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha asintió, a la par que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de verme frente a ti? - habló quedamente Inuyasha, buscando refugio en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Kikyo frunció levemente el ceño, cansada. ¿Qué demonios era esto que le ocurría?

-Acababa de levantarme y estaba escribiendo en el diario...

Inuyasha le observó, incómodo.

-Es de madrugada, Kikyo... estamos a 21 de octubre del 2006.

La joven abrió sus ojos, alarmada.

-Esto no está bien, Kikyo, debemos ir con algún médico o psiquiatra para que...

-No, Inuyasha, no estoy loca.

-No he dicho que lo estés. - Inuyasha volvió a tomarla de los brazos, mas esta vez lo hizo con infinita delicadeza, como si temiera romperla. - No estás loca, Kikyo, pero estás enferma, lo sabes. Hay que hacer algo para controlar esto...

-Todos los psiquiatras con los que he acudido me dicen las mismas estupideces, Inuyasha. "Estrés por la universidad" "Estrés por el trabajo" "Estrés por el marido" todo siempre tiene que ser estrés.

Inuyasha medio sonrió y abrazó a Kikyo nuevamente. Estaba asustado, no sabía en qué momento podría perderla de nuevo.

-Kikyo, ambos sabemos que no es estrés, pero hay que seguir intentándolo. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor hazlo por mí. No soporto verte con esa actitud tan altanera y el trato que me das cuando... cuando no eres tú.

-Inuyasha, ya te dije que no se tr...

-No puedes saber de qué se trata, Kikyo. Lagunas mentales, de días enteros a veces, tus cambios completos de actitud, modales y el trato para con los demás. Tú jamás serías capaz de intentar incendiar tu trabajo o de gritarles a tus padres o incluso de intentar agredirme. No puedes decirme que no tienes ningún problema de identidad.

Kikyo le observó asustada.

-¿Intenté hacerte daño?

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro y luego se puso en pie. Todo este tiempo ambos habían estado hincados junto al otro. Fue entonces cuando Kikyo pudo observar que a sus pies había uno de esos cuchillos de cocina.

Lo único que pudo hacer entonces, fue abrazarse más fuerte de Inuyasha, mientras él tomaba el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Los estudios no muestran ninguna anomalía, o defecto físico. Tampoco es esquizofrenia. - habló un doctor, joven y de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo al cuello. - Pero en sus lecturas sí detecté algo curioso, no puedes estar muy equivocado, Inuyasha, es casi seguro que ella tenga algún trastorno de conciencia múltiple o incluso que algún espíritu esté poseyendo su cuerpo.

-Miroku, guárdate tus cosas espiritistas para después, si no tiene nada entonces ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado estos últimos meses? Esas jaquecas, las lagunas mentales...

-Podría todo estar en su cerebro, amigo. - Contestó el ojiazul, tranquilamente, mientras seguía analizando los resultados de las pruebas hechas a Kikyo. - Las jaquecas podrían deberse a una fuerte actividad cerebral en corto tiempo, las lagunas bien podrían ser fatiga o, su propio subconsciente que le obliga a olvidar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con su subconsciente? - Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente, observando de mala gana a Miroku. - ¿Estás diciéndome que los momentos que pasamos juntos no le interesan? ¿Que prefiere bloquearlos?

-No, no, no Inuyasha, no me refiero a eso. Quizá en menor medida algunas cosas malas le suceden y por eso es que le dan las lagunas. Inuyasha solo soy un doctor, yo no estoy especializado en el cerebro humano. ¿Por qué no hablas con Sesshomaru?

-Keh - el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Kikyo, seguramente dormida. Al abrir la puerta y verla ahí, tan frágil y delicada, conectada a todos esos aparatos que revisaban que todo se mantuviera en orden...

-Oye, Miroku...

-¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?

-¿Crees que en serio quiera ayudarla?

-Inuyasha, sin importar qué problemas hayan tenido ustedes de jóvenes, ahora ambos son adultos y, como una persona adulta, con su carrera en psicología y maestría en psiquiatría...

-No tienes que echarme en cara todos sus logros. - bufó Inuyasha, recordando con desprecio esa mueca de creído que solía tener el tonto de Sesshomaru.

-...mi punto es que no hay un motivo por el cual no deba hacerlo. Necesita ayuda, es un hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí están. - dijo Inuyasha, lanzando unos cuadernos en el escritorio de Sesshomaru, quien le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Llenaste cuatro cuadernos de diarios enteros en solo unos meses? Inuyasha, si llego a ver que describes detalladamente cómo fue tu desayuno...

-No se trata de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Hice lo que pediste. Todo lo que recordaba desde que estamos juntos y hasta la fecha. Kikyo también agarró un mayor hábito en cuanto al escribir. Comparado con el primer diario estas son novelas literarias.

Sesshomaru tomó uno de los diarios, ignorando el comentario de Inuyasha y comenzó a hojearlo.

-¿Tuvo alguna laguna? ¿Algún cambio desde noviembre? ¿Durante las fiestas decembrinas? Inuyasha, cualquier detalle, lo que sea, es de suma importancia para ayudar a Kikyo.

-No noté nada raro, no desde octubre, al menos... ni siquiera pude detectar algún cambio en su personalidad. Ella... ella luce normal, como si nada pasara.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría estar fingiendo?

-¡Ella no me engañaría de ese modo tan vil, Sesshomaru! - Inuyasha lanzó su puño contra el escritorio. - Ella misma está asustada, no lo deja ver, pero la conozco muy bien. Está aterrada.

-No le gusta llamar la atención. - susurró Sesshomaru, colocando el diario delante de Inuyasha y mostrándole una de las páginas. - Pero ha seguido teniendo estos cambios, observa esto...

Sesshomaru señaló una hoja, donde describía las fiestas decembrinas, de parte de Inuyasha, cuya letra era un tanto tosca, pero legible.

-Esta es la hoja que tú escribiste. Y esta... - señaló un par de hojas más adelante, donde Kikyo narraba cómo habían pasado su primer año nuevo ella e Inuyasha como pareja. Una letra pulcra, de trazos delicados la caracterizaban. - ésta es la letra de Kikyo.

-Por supuesto. - Inuyasha observó la hoja, no había nada raro en lo que describía, él recordaba todo de la misma manera.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué es esto? - Unas hojas más adelante, por las fechas de enero, había una hoja con un texto muy distinto a los anteriores. La letra estaba inclinada hacia la derecha y los trazos eran toscos, pero muy diferentes a los de Inuyasha. Parecían quebrados.

_**20 de enero del 2007**_

_**Me parece una pérdida de tiempo todo esto, en verdad deberías darte cuenta de que solo yo soy capaz de protegerla, ni tu, ni nadie puede hacer nada por ella.**_

_**Eres un iluso, creyendo que la puedes entender, nadie más lo hace, solo yo, y si he de deshacerme de ti para que la dejes en paz, lo haré. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque quiero.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Tengo que explicarte?**_

_**¿Eres en serio tan iluso?**_

_**No quiero que nada malo te pase, pequeña, si olvidando estás mejor, cuenta con eso, no los necesitas, pequeña, yo te cuidaré.**_

-Dudo que ustedes sean del tipo de salir a pasear con sus diarios o dejar que alguien más los tome. Aunque no lo creas, ésta es la letra de Kikyo.

El joven pelinegro frotó sus ojos, cansado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ella? Pensé que podría haber otra persona ahí o... alguien poseyéndola incluso pero... maldición...

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y guardó los otros diarios en su librero, dejando el que había hojeado en su escritorio y dejando uno nuevo en el regazo de Inuyasha, quien no se movió de su sitio.

-El poder de la mente es inmenso. Nosotros no llegamos a usar ni el 10% en toda nuestra vida. Hay quienes no pasan ni del 3% y son personas comunes y corrientes... en cambio Kikyo...

Sesshomaru guardó silencio y luego observó a Inuyasha, quien parecía colapsaría de un momento a otro.

-Escúchame Inuyasha, no hay nada de malo en ella. Solo es especial, pero no hay nada malo. No está enferma, todo está en su mente, ella debe creer que no necesita crear otra esencia para sentirse acompañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Inuyasha salió de su especie de trance y observó al hombre de cabellos plateados ante él.

-Quiero decir... estas cosas que narra... la energía de sus manos... dices que tú sentiste frío, ¿no es así? cuando colocó sus manos cerca de las tuyas.

-Sí, no soy el único, con Miroku también pasó.

-Eso es porque ustedes no son receptores de energía.

-No te entiendo, Sesshomaru.

El hombre de cabello platinado suspiró largamente, para luego tomar una hoja en blanco.

- Escucha... en este mundo todo está regido por la energía, tanto para moverte, comer, el ecosistema a tu alrededor. Todo es energía constante, ¿de acuerdo?

-...

-... ¿eres en serio tan idiota, Inuyasha?

-Cállate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**17 de febrero del 2007**_

_Bueno, otra libreta, muchos diarios ya escritos (keh, solo cuatro en realidad) pero no hay nada extraño en ellos... salvo esa nota... Kikyo, me gustaría que si te sientes extraña me lo dijeras, no enterarme solo por el diario... y si te lo digo aquí es porque se que evadirás el tema... se que no te gusta preocupar a los que te rodean, pero no tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda... soy tu esposo y es en momentos como este en los que deberías permitirme acercarme más a tí._

_...aquel día, cuando comenzaste a tener las citas con Sesshomaru para que te atendiera y que intentaste agredirme... bueno... no tú pero... _

_Esa vez, me dijiste "Si logro que desaparezcas, ella ya no tendrá por qué preocuparse, no necesita de nadie, solo yo puedo ayudarla" y eso me aterró... fue... fue como si hablara otra persona dentro de tí. Perdí el control, por unos momentos me convencí de que había alguien más y traté de decirle que se marchara, que te dejara en paz._

_Kikyo, las cosas no están bien y se que todo esto es muy confuso, pero lograremos salir adelante, ya lo verás._

_No te preocupes por mí, te amo demasiado como para dejarte sola en estos momentos, cuando más me necesitas..._

_Por favor, por favor no te encierres y permítenos ayudarte. No estás sola._

.-.-.-.

_**18 de febrero del 2007**_

_...Es muy extraño el "hablar" contigo por este medio... pareciera como si ya no pudiéramos hablarnos frente a frente pero... supongo que tienes razón y por escrito es más sencillo decir las cosas... te confieso que estoy asustada, esa nota que mencionas... puedo decir que no la escribí yo... pero tienes razón, es mi letra, tosca, pero es mi letra... pero no recuerdo haber escrito nada de eso... y eso me asusta..._

_Tan solo... tan solo me gustaría tener una vida normal... no quiero que los demás estén siempre al pendiente de mí, como si me fuera a romper... como si fuera a desaparecer..._

_No lo haré, Inuyasha. No desapareceré... yo... yo estoy bien... _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pst... hey...

Kikyo entreabrió sus ojos, somnolienta y observó al frente. A su lado yacía Inuyasha dormido, nuevamente con la ropa del trabajo puesta, seguramente habría llegado directo a acostarse.

Unas fuertes ojeras cubrían su rostro y su respiración era algo forzada. Como si tuviera un mal sueño...

-Pst, ¡hey!

La joven observó a su espalda, y la vio. Esa chica tan parecida a ella, su reflejo, observándola sentada sobre el tocador de su recámara, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - susurró Kikyo, entrecerrando sus ojos. - Márchate. Tú no estás aquí.

La figura se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado, tranquilamente.

-¿Qué buscas? - se aventuró a preguntar, mas la joven sobre el tocador solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar a su lado.

-Márchate... solo por favor déjame tranquila. Desaparece.

Kikyo se dio la vuelta y cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Entonces escuchó el sonido de un interruptor y a través de sus párpados cerrados pudo ver cómo la luz de su lámpara de noche, situada en el buró a su lado, iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

-Mmm... ¿Kikyo?... ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Inuyasha, abriendo sus ojos al sentir la luz iluminar su rostro. Inuyasha siempre había sido de sueño ligero.

-Oh... nada solo... fui al baño...

-Ya... - Inuyasha volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se acomodó mejor para luego volver a dormirse.

Kikyo suspiró levemente y se giró para apagar el interruptor, mas antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran el switch, éste se movió, quedando la habitación en penumbras.

El brazo de Kikyo permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó una suave risa proveniente del buró nuevamente.

-Perdón, pero estoy aburrida, deberías dejarme salir más seguido...

Kikyo le dio la espalda a la aparición, ilusión o lo que fuera y se giró, para abrazarse nuevamente de Inuyasha.

-Yo no te necesito... - suspiró por enésima vez la joven, pegándose más al cuerpo de su marido. - Déjame tranquila.

.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Neta es muy difícil plasmar este tipo de situaciones aquí e intentar que sea entendible son… son cosas de la mente muy poderosas, creo que ya muchos se han hecho una idea mas o menos clara de lo que ocurre ¿verdad? Pero supongo siguen con la incógnita de los primeros episodios, pronto se aclarará (espeeeeero xDDD) en fin, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! ^^ y nos leemos, si Dios quiere, el próximo viernes =3_


	5. El inicio del final

_**Notas de autora: 2011-03-12**_

_Ya es sábado pero como es de noche para mí aún es viernes 11 jajajajaja xDD en fin… este episodio espero les guste, es el último diario que veremos, repito que quizá pude haber explotado más la idea de los diarios, pero no me da tiempo y quiero terminar este fic para dar inicio a un proyecto de traducción de un longfic de FFVII =3 que estoy segura que a los fans de Cloud les va a encantar ^^_

_Volviento al fic, a esta historia le quedan de 2 a 3 capítulos más a lo mucho, calculo yo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y visitas, me han hecho muy muy muy feliz! ^^ y si, muchos concordamos en lo mismo, no hay mucho InuyashaxKikyo últimamente. _

_Tengo una nueva idea para un nuevo fic (También InuxKik) pero primero quiero terminar de pulirla, no quiero irme a pique nuevamente como ocurrió con el epílogo de Esclavitud._

_En fin espero este episodio sea de su agrado… y que no me maten :3 ^^ ¡hasta el próximo viernes!_

**Advertencia: Una que otra palabra altisonante en este episodio.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo 5: El inicio de un final.**

...y los diarios seguían y seguían...

Nuestra vida juntos... nuestros sueños, nuestras dificultades...

Incluso nuestro intento de formar una familia...

Intento fallido... por mi culpa...

-Ya basta... no quiero seguir leyendo esto... - suplicó Kikyo, cerrando el cuarto diario, recién iniciado.

-Kikyo, tienes que...

-¡No lo haré, Sesshomaru! Esto es una estupidez, puedo leer todo esto y quien escribe podrá decir ser yo, pero... pero nada de esto... ¡Nada de esto lo recuerdo! Es una tontería, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, Sesshomaru.

Kikyo se puso de pie mas pronto fue detenida de los brazos por Sesshomaru, quien le obligó a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón.

-Tienes que entender, que si no recuerdas nada de eso, es porque no quieres. Deber tranquilizarte y aceptar las cosas como son.

Inuyasha observaba sus manos, nuevamente. El haber estado leyendo todo eso con Kikyo le hizo sentir extraño, porque él tampoco recordaba nada de eso...

Pero ahora que lo pensaba... no recordaba nada más allá de cuatro años atrás.

Sabía que Kikyo era su esposa y que ella le había estado ignorando todo este tiempo, pero... ¿por qué?

-Kikyo... debes dejarlo ir... y él tiene que dejarte ir a ti.

-¡Esa cosa es una ilusión! No puede ser que...

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Inuyasha caminó hacia atrás, asustado, al ver que podía mirar a través de sus manos.

-¡Qué mierda está pasándome! - exclamó Inuyasha, observando de Sesshomaru a Kikyo - ¡Primero ella me ignora como si no pudiera verme! ¡Y ahora ni yo mismo soy capaz de ver mi propio cuerpo! ¡Parezco neblina!

-Eso es porque tú eres un fantasma, Inuyasha.

-Mentiroso, los fantasmas no tienen un cuerpo físico, Sesshomaru.

Kikyo lanzó una exclamación en ese momento y sujetó su cabeza fuertemente.

Esa sensación. Ese vacío...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**24 de febrero del 2007**_

_Anoche pude sentir que Kikyo se movía inquieta en la cama y la escuché susurrar cosas inentendibles... nuevamente estaba hablando sola. Quisiera saber qué está pasando con ella. Pero no soy capaz de llegar más temprano a casa y no tengo corazón de levantarla cuando llego. _

_Me marcho muy temprano, antes de que amanezca, al trabajo y regreso en altas horas de la noche. Esto de tener dos trabajos es difícil, pero haré lo que sea por esta familia._

_Eso somos, no importa si no pudimos tener hijos. Ella y yo somos una familia. Ella es mí familia._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**6 de marzo del 2007**_

_Pensé muchas cosas e incluso pensé en escribirlas para recordarlo, pero se me fue la onda y ahora no recuerdo nada de lo que quería decirle a Inuyasha... se me bajó la presión por el coraje..._

_Hoy en la mañana, de venida de la universidad, alcancé a Inuyasha en su hora de la comida del trabajo y salimos a caminar juntos. Por el aire fresco yo traía una chamarra amarrada a mi cintura e Inuyasha estaba molesto por eso... me dijo que, dejando de lado que fuera mi esposo, yo tenía buen cuerpo y que sin necesidad de vestirme provocativa podía lucirlo, que hay ropa que se me vería bien pero que yo estoy de terca y no se qué más..._

_¿Cómo me pide eso, si estoy viendo el tremendo esfuerzo que hace para que podamos salir adelante con nuestro hogar? ¿Y me pide él a mí que yo vaya a comprarme ropa bonita? La que tengo está bien._

_No es muy holgada pero tampoco es ceñida al cuerpo y además, ¿qué necesidad tiene?_

_Se supone que estamos acudiendo con Sesshomaru y que estoy queriendo cambiar, ayudarme, ver qué ocurre conmigo, estar bien pero... si, otro pero... no estoy cómoda en lo absoluto._

_Se supone que me orienten y que lo haga yo sola, esa es la actitud que estoy sintiendo y... quiero llorar._

_Sobre todo lo que he pensado últimamente... ya ni siquiera sé por qué pensé en eso. El recordar a todas las personas que han pasado por mi vida, incluida esa imagen, ese reflejo que veo de mí en ocasiones... y pues pensé que pese a todo, valió la pena, porque actualmente tengo a alguien que me quiere por quien soy, por lo que soy... y ahora siento que debo cambiar... pero no se por qué..._

_No estoy exagerando... simple y sencillamente me paralizo ante cualquier muestra de regaño o enojo por parte de Inuyasha, no se enoja con facilidad pero cuando tenemos alguna discusión... no lo se, no quiero que me odie ni quiero estar sola en esto... no me importa si es infantil, simplemente no quiero sufrir... no quiero seguir sufriendo._

_No quiero ser una más del montón. Ya no quiero que mi pecho me siga doliendo y estoy harta de siempre decir "estoy bien" cuando alguien me pregunta por mi estado, porque no tengo ningún derecho de quejarme cuando prácticamente no hago nada por Inuyasha y..._

_**No vale la pena intentar verme linda, no quiero arreglarme, no quiero que los hombres vean que tengo buen cuerpo.**_

_**No quiero atraer a esos hipócritas que solo te miran por el físico, no permitiré que nadie la toque, nadie... ni siquiera...**_

_¡Soy una estúpida! Ni siquiera cuando estoy haciendo algo soy capaz de detener estos cambios. ¡Joder con mi vida! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¡Estoy harta! ¡HARTA!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**7 de marzo del 2007**_

_Me encuentro junto con Kikyo en el camión de regreso a casa, el día de hoy lo pedí libre, para poder estar con ella. Le tengo una maravillosa sorpresa que se que le encantará._

_Estará esperándole en nuestro nuevo hogar. Es un cachorrito pequeño. Su placa dice que se llama Tamaki._

_Gracias a lo que estuve ahorrando este casi año que tenemos como pareja, pude comprar una casa (¡Adiós a las rentas!) te va a encantar, tiene un hermoso rosal en el jardín delantero. Y sí, tenemos un jardín. Espero que no leas esto antes de que lleguemos allá. Quiero sorprenderte._

_Esta es la última hoja..._

_Estuve hojeando lo escrito, Sesshomaru no puede quejarse de estos diarios, de algo estoy seguro: Plasmamos todos nuestros pensamientos y emociones en ese momento, al grado de no pensar que escribíamos en una libreta, sino más bien como si le contáramos a alguien nuestra vida._

_Kikyo, como toda adolescente, tuviste cambios radicales a morir... está bien, no tan adolescente, ya que empezamos a escribir esto poco después de tu cumpleaños 18 y ahora ya tienes 19... Desde siempre has sido muy clavada con esto de los sentimientos y jamás te lo he reprochado._

_Amo que seas una muchacha tan cálida, amable y llena de vida. No solo eres mi esposa, también eres mi mejor amiga._

_Lo divertido e importante en una verdadera amistad es que aún y cuando haya problemas o malinterpretaciones, se busque la verdad, se tenga confianza, se sepa que nunca se traicionará..._

_Aunque el "no traicionaré" no existe. Siempre se deberá elegir un algo o alguien, no puedes tomar ambos caminos a la vez, siempre será primero uno y luego otro._

_Lo interesante es saber cuál elegirás por sobre todo._

_Así como yo te he elegido a tí, querida Kikyo._

_Con esto, cierro esta libreta. Pese a lo que digan otros, sí, maduraste, sí, tomaste tu propio camino y se que sabrás seguirlo. Se que eres consciente de que sin importar los altibajos que tiene la vida del ser humano, eres feliz solo con el hecho de vivir._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo observó el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana del autobús. Esta zona de la ciudad no la había recorrido antes.

-Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás, amor.

Kikyo se giró para observar a su marido... y al instante siguiente estaba de pie, delante de una tumba, cuya lápida decía:

_En memoria de:_

_Inuyasha Taisho._

_**Nacido**__: 18 de agosto de de 1987._

_**Fallecido**__: 7 de marzo del 2007._

Ese había sido el inicio del infierno que se desató en ella.

.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.-+-.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Se que el episodio fue muy muy muy corto, y lo lamento, pero no había razón para explayarme más, los puntos se han entendido, al menos a mi parecer, si no les parece así o si parece que esta historia la escribió alguien que no coordina y se muere de sueño (este episodio está escrito así xD) por favor háganmelo saber y haré lo posible por explicarles =3_

_Saliendo un momento del fanfic, quiero dedicar este pequeño espacio a todos los afectados por el terremoto que se dio en Japón este viernes y a quienes esperan el Tsunami, rezo por que todos estén con bien o tomen sus precauciones debidas. Por todos los difuntos y por los que nos quedamos en este planeta que día con día nos muestra su fuerza y poder en vista de que nadie más que él puede defenderse de nosotros._

_Todos cuídense y mis más sinceros abrazos y aliento a todos y cada uno de ustedes._

_Gracias a todos los que leen, espero sus comentarios y reviews al respecto de este episodio ^^ _


	6. Dentro de las lagunas

_**Notas de autora: 2011-03-18**_

_Antes que nada, advertencia:_

**Advertencia: Insinuación de problemas de adultos muy fuertes, pero nada explícito. Uso de palabras altisonantes**

_Pero como quiera me sentí en la necesidad de advertir, ya que el tema que se trata en este episodio es muy muy muy delicado, y muy triste porque sucede en la vida real y peor, más del 90% de los casos no se denuncian... es triste, pero se sigue con la vida._

_En este episodio espero explicar ya todo y que queden aclaradas las dudas, tanto como de las lagunas como del estado de Kikyo._

_Cualquier duda por favor háganmelo saber. Estamos ya en la recta final de esta historia. ¡Gracias a todos por sus mensajes! ^^ Me levantan el ánimo, en serio, ¡espero no defraudarlos!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo 6: Dentro de la laguna...**

Algo que jamás olvidaré es aquella queja que me dio Inuyasha un día, volviendo de la consulta con Sesshomaru.

Él habiá intentado explicarle cómo funciona la energía y cómo se regía todo eso, cómo es que yo lo manejaba.

Supongo que Sesshomaru explicándolo para Inuyasha era casi como escuchar a un físico cuántico explicar la teoría de no-se-quien a un diseñador gráfico intentando que éste sacara un sobresaliente en su tesis.

Simplemente sería imposible. Jejeje.

En fin, básicamente lo que Sesshomaru quizo decir, al menos sobre lo que a mí respecta es que la energía es lo que cubre todo este mundo.

Nosotros somos energía, los espíritus, las ánimas, los fantasmas, el alma, el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el aire, todo es energía.

Yo puedo manipularla. Si coloco mis manos cerca de un objeto o persona y me concentro, puedo generar ondas de energía a mi alrededor. Si tu eres del tipo de persona que, por naturaleza, absorbe la energía, sentirás calor en tu piel. Así es la mayoría de la gente.

Si por el contrario, eres de los que repelen la energía, sentirás frío, porque mi energía, como si fuera un iman de polos iguales, solo te rodeará pero tú "generarás un campo" a tu alrededor impidiéndola alcanzarte.

Y por lo mismo, que yo estoy moviendo energía, la absorbo de tí y tú al repelerla sientes frío.

¿Complicado de entender? Espero que no. Porque en realidad es sencillo ya que lo comprendes.

Y muy divertido, si me lo preguntan.

Por eso creo en los fantasmas, porque los he sentido, aun si cuando siendo una niña pequeña lloraba por no entender qué era ese "frío que sentía en mi habitación" o "esa silueta que está en el rincón de mi cuarto" hoy ya no tengo miedo, porque no me harán daño. Una cosa es asustarse y otra es sentirse amenazada.

Otro ejemplo sencillo de la manipulación de energía es el clásico "hacerle ojo a alguien" sobre todo a los bebés.

Los bebés por naturaleza, son receptores de energía, apenas están entrando en este mundo y están adquiriendo todo lo que les permitirá vivir aquí. Cuando alguien ve a un bebé, o se enternece o simplemente se queda observándolos, inconscientemente les transmites energía y ellos la reciben.

Pero reciben tanta de tantas personas que eso los satura y les hace que les duela la cabeza y comienzen a llorar.

Yo se eso porque yo lo hago al revés. Yo observo a los bebés y si estos tienen mucha energía acumulada (o ya les han "hecho ojo") los veo tranquilizarse y a mí me empieza a doler la cabeza, porque yo absorbo su energía.

Para terminar esta pequeña explicación déjame decirte, que el huevo es un excelente receptor de energía, por eso cuando a uno lo barren con el huevo, si le han echado el ojo (Si tiene mucha energía acumulada) éste se coce.

Es genial, ¿no?

Mi madre jamás lo creyó, ella estaba más ocupada creyendo en mi padrastro, aun y cuando yo le dijera que él... _¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?_ Recuerdo tenerle mucha ira pero yo-...

Ese desgraciado, Naraku, mi padrastro, era un enfermo.

Y mi madre no me creyó.

Pero Inuyasha lo hizo. Él sí me creyó en todo... en todo...

Inuyasha...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Basta! - exclamaba Kikyo, al borde de las lágrimas, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos, enredando su largo cabello y despeinando su flequillo.

Sesshomaru la mantenía fuertemente abrazada por la espalda, impidiéndole lastimarse o golpear algo o romper cualquier cosa. Necesitaba que se tranquilizara.

Inuyasha hacia largo rato que había desaparecido. Pero él sabía que continuaba en ese lugar.

-Necesito que te tranquilices, esto tiene solución Kikyo, pero debes dejar de negar la verdad que-...

Kikyo lanzó un grito en ese momento, debido al dolor de cabeza y sintió desfallecer. Una batalla en su mente dio inicio.

_**-No hagas caso, no lo necesitas. Te protegeré, no pasará nada.**_

_-No quiero seguir sufriendo, no tengo por qué... tengo una buena vida, ¿por qué no se puede quedar así? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué-...?_

_**-No lo pienses, solo confía en mí, incluso puedo terminar con este dolor si tú quieres. Terminemos con todo de una vez, Kikyo. Puedo llevarte con tus seres queridos, ¿no extrañas a tus abuelitos? ¿tu abuela que tanto te enseñaba? Podemos ir con ellos ahora mismo Kikyo, y te juro que ya nada dolerá.**_

_-Inuyasha..._

Kikyo perdió el conocimiento y Sesshomaru la recostó en el sofá de su despacho.

-Inuyasha, no puedo verte ni sentirte, pero se que aquí estás aún. Yo no tengo habilidades tan fuertes como las de Kikyo y por mucho que quisiera verte no puedo hacerlo, no si ella no te hace visible.

En efecto, Inuyasha se encontraba hincado al lado de Kikyo, completamente perturbado. Verla en ese estado... apenas y podía soportarlo.

-Inuyasha deben entenderlo... hace casi cuatro años, falleciste debido a un accidente automovilístico. Cuando regresaban de su nuevo hogar, Inuyasha. Bajaste del camión, que se detuvo en segunda fila, furioso y una camioneta que venía circulando a gran velocidad te dio de lleno.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos ante lo revelado. Era verdad. Recordaba un ruido fuerte, como un claxon. Chirridos de llantas. Gente gritando. Un intenso dolor. Y el sabor del metal, de la sangre, llenando su boca.

Recordaba su muerte.

-Tuve un pleito con Kikyo... - susurró Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru se sorprendió de poder escucharlo aún. Quizá aún había algo de energía fluyendo hacia él.

-Inuyasha se que esto es difícil, pero debes seguir adelante. Debes dejarla seguir con su vida. Y tú debes encontrar tu descanso.

Inuyasha asintió, aunque Sesshomaru no pudo verlo, y tomó una de las manos de Kikyo, para luego darle un leve apretón.

-Lo intenté - contestó luego de unos minutos en silencio. Kikyo se revolvía levemente en sueños. - Lo recuerdo todo ahora. Sus lagunas mentales. Su doble personalidad. Yo peleé con esa otra persona que ella creaba para protegerse, cuadno estaba asustada o nerviosa o preocupada. Era su vía de escape del mundo real. Por eso me bajé del camión enfurecido. No pensé las cosas... cuando me dí cuenta, me encontraba al lado de mi cuerpo, Kikyo lloraba desesperada, sobre mi cadáver, no entendiendo qué pasaba... y después...

Sesshomaru escuchaba con calma, todo. No era la primera vez que él experimentaba encuentros sobrenaturales, ni sería la última. Tomando su cena, se sentó junto al sofá donde Kikyo se encontraba, seguro ahora, gracias al sonido de la voz de Inuyasha, que ambos estaban ahí.

-Kikyo se quebró mentalmente. No quería aceptar mi muerte. Fue tanto su dolor... yo debía marcharme, lo sabía, no podiá ayudarle... pero... Pero ella me necesitaba. Ella no estaba bien... y entonces... ella decidió olvidarme.

_Ella... me convirtió en una ilusión._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué estamos en el salón de clases? - preguntó la pequeña Kikyo de 4 años, observando a su mejor amigo desde que eran bebés, que miraba seriamente a la niña ante sí, aunque el solo fuera un año mayor.

Inuyasha no era de dar explicaciones y simplemente se inclinó hacia Kikyo y le dio un piquito en los labios.

Ella se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, a la par que Inuyasha se daba la vuelta, pensativo.

-No entiendo qué es tan genial en besarse. Mis papás lo hacen todo el tiempo pero nunca entendí qué-... oh, lo siento Kikyo... tu papá...

La niña sonrió, dando a entender que no se preocupaba.

-Mamá me ha dicho que mi papi está en el cielo, muy contento y cuidando de nosotras, así que no te preocupes. Pero tienes razón, no se cómo a los adultos les gusta besarse... pero... fue 'lindo'.

-¿Lindo? - Inuyasha frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que dijeran que algo era lindo, menos cuando tenía que ver con él. - Solo quería ver qué era el besar. No tenía que ser lindo.

-Lindo está bien. - Sonrió Kikyo. - Salgamos a jugar a los columpios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Lindo' y precisamente porque era lindo no besaría a Naraku. Simplemente jamás lo haría. No importaba qué otras cosas horribles le hiciera. O si a ella le dolía y él se negaba a detenerse. Jamás permitió que ese enfermo tuviera uno solo de sus besos. Ni uno solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kikyo, acompáñame un momento. - habló Naraku, asomándose por la puerta que daba a la terraza. A esa asquerosa terraza.

Kikyo, de 12 años, levantó la vista de su libro, y manteniendo su posición recostada en el sofacama simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Estaba cansada. Nadie le creía, ¿qué caso tenía?

-Kikyo, necesito ayuda con unas cosas. Ven.

-No iré, puedo pedirle a mamá-...

-No, tienes que ser tú.

-Ella puede ayudarte perfectamente.

Odiaba ser sumisa. No quería serlo más.

-Es más, creo que la escucho. ¡Mamá! ¡Creo que Naraku necesita ayuda en la terraza!

-¿Necesitas algo, Naraku? - asomó la mujer en la habitación, a la par que el sujeto (porque ni hombre podía considerársele) cerraba la puerta alegando no necesitar nada y que podría solo.

Kikyo lanzó un resoplido, asqueada. Claro que podría solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Denúncialo!

-No tiene caso que-...

-¡Mierda, Kikyo! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que ese bastardo pusiera siquiera un dedo encima de tí?

-¡No lo se! ¡Era una niña, era una estúpida, nunca supe qué era lo que pasaba o qué sentía! ¡Solo pasaba! Y cuando mi espalda dolía por el agarre de sus brazos o algo y le platicaba a mamá, ella no me creía. ¡Está cegada por su amor por ese idiota!

-¡Denúncialo! - exclamó nuevamente Inuyasha. Desesperado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese puerco a-...? - ...Kikyo, acaso él... acaso él llegó a-...

-Jamás me besó. Yo lo evadía. Y no te preocupes Inuyasha, aún soy virgen...

Solo eso fue lo que impidió que Inuyasha no despedazara el rostro de ese malnacido.

-Denúncialo. - Insistió, menos furioso. - Debe haber algún-...

-La última vez que hizo algo así, yo tenía 10, han pasado 7 años ya y yo no tengo ninguna prueba más que mi palabra. Nadie jamás lo vio. No hay nada que hacer.

Inuyasha observó a la joven ante él, con su mirada dolida. ¿Por qué Kikyo había tenido que pasar por una situación así? Eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

¿Qué clase de enfermo-...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Supe que Naraku se marchó de tu casa.

-Junto con todo el dinero que le pudo sacar a mi madre. Pero gracias al cielo que se largó.

-¿Hablaste con ella sobre lo que te hizo?

-Una vez lo intenté, me dijo: "Esas caricaturas y lecturas tan fantasiosas que siempre estás viendo y leyendo te han hecho inventar tantas cosas". Básicamente me dijo mentirosa y que no quería escuchar nada más al respecto.

-Keh, y obviamente luego de esto, menos querrá saber de él.

Kikyo lanzó un suspiro y siguió caminando.

-Estoy harta, todo esto... no se por qué me está ocurriendo. No quiero sufrir más y-...

-Ey, tranquila. - Inuyasha se acercó y quitó una lágrima del rostro de Kikyo, para luego abrazarla protectoramente. Solo con Inuyasha ella podía dejarse abrazar. Si algún otro hombre le tocaba si quiera el hombro... - Descansa un rato, tenemos tiempo aún para que comienze la clase de inglés.

Kikyo asintió, casi sin fuerzas y se quedó dormida.

Una parte de ella estaba asustada de lo que le pasaría estando en brazos de un hombre y en estado inconsciente, la sombra de Naraku no se marchaba y su pavor solo se incrementaba más y más.

El cerebro es poderoso. Y Kikyo, sin ser consciente, creó con su cerebro ese ser que le permitiría ser valiente, no ser débil, enfrentarlo todo y a todos, porque no necesitaba de nadie. Ella podría sola. No ocupaba de nadie, menos de un tonto muchacho que solo le pedía que se tranquilizara y no entendía nada por lo que ella había pasado.

Su consciencia se partió en dos a partir de ese día. Siempre que ella se sentía agobiada, cansada, enojada, estresada, amenazada o sintiera que las cosas salían de control, inconscientemente alzaba a la luz esa figura de ella misma que había creado en su mente, intentando protegerse.

Era doble personalidad, manipulada inconscientemente por ella.

Por eso las lagunas mentales.

Por eso no recordaba mucho.

Por eso su cerebro estaba fatigado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**16 de octubre del 2006**_

_[...]_

_Acabo de leer su último escrito, no sabía que había escrito en el diario y ahora nuevamente confirmo mis temores. Está agotado, está al límite de sus fuerzas._

_Digo, para que haya escrito que tenía mucho sueño..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo dejó la libreta, a la cual le quedaban ya muy pocas hojas y se enderezó. Al instante siguiente, Inuyasha le había abrazado tiernamente por la espalda y ella, sonriendo, se había dado la vuelta, para darle un tierno beso.

Un beso 'lindo'. Como ella solía decirles.

Inuyasha le abrazó con necesidad, la amaba tanto. Y entonces fue que Kikyo rompió el beso.

_**-O la sueltas o me encargo de que no puedas volver a mover esos brazos tuyos.**_

Inuyasha se sorprendió, no era muy común que Kikyo se comportara de ese modo extraño con él. Generalmente era solo con su mamá y entendía el por qué pero-...

-Kikyo, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven mujer sonrió con malicia y luego limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

_**-Esto es lo único que los hombres quieren, un cuerpo lindo y bonito, eso es todo. ¿Verdad?**_

Ese fue el primer enfrentamiento de Inuyasha con esa contraparte de Kikyo. Ella amenazaba con marcharse e intentaba herirlo. Él no se atrevía a lastimarla y cuando le ofrecía buscarle ayuda ella solo enloquecía más.

Así fue todo hasta el 21 de octubre, por la madrugada que Inuyasha, recostado en el sillón (pues cuando Kikyo se encontraba en ese estado obviamente él no podía compartir la cama con ella), escuchó ruido provenir de la cocina.

Y lo que vio al ir a investigar a la cocina fue a Kikyo intentando hacerse daño con un cuchillo de esos que usaban para cortar la carne.

Inuyasha se apresuró a llegar a su lado y le arrebató el cuchillo, para luego aprisionarla contra la pared, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza, encolerizado.

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes hacerle? ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

_**-¡Debe dejar de sufrir! ¡Solo yo puedo entenderla!**_ - gritó Kikyo, cerrando sus ojos, con ira, intentando liberarse. - _**Si logro que desaparezcas, ella ya no tendrá por qué preocuparse, no necesita de nadie, solo yo puedo ayudarla.**_

Esas palabras causaron shock en Inuyasha quien aflojó su agarre y gracias a eso, Kikyo se soltó y corrió a tomar el cuchillo, mas esta vez intentó lastimar a Inuyasha quien evadió el objeto punzocortante a duras penas.

Nuevamente, empujándola contra la pared y el suelo, detuvo sus brazos y sus dedos casi se marcaban contra las delicadas muñecas de ella.

-¡Déjala de una maldita vez!

-¡Inuyasha, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Me lastimas!

El joven soltó inmediatamente a Kikyo, para luego aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo, a la par que sus brazos temblaban incontrolablemente.

Kikyo estaba un poco desorientada, pero finalmente volvió a la realidad y abrazó de vuelta al joven.

-¿Otra laguna? - susurró, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha asintió, a la par que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de verme frente a ti? - habló quedamente Inuyasha, buscando refugio en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Kikyo frunció levemente el ceño, cansada. ¿Qué demonios era esto que le ocurría?

-Acababa de levantarme y estaba escribiendo en el diario...

Inuyasha le observó, incómodo.

-Es de madrugada, Kikyo... estamos a 21 de octubre del 2006.

La joven abrió sus ojos, alarmada.

-Esto no está bien, Kikyo, debemos ir con algún médico o psiquiatra para que...

-No, Inuyasha, no estoy loca.

-No he dicho que lo estés. - Inuyasha volvió a tomarla de los brazos, mas esta vez lo hizo con infinita delicadeza, como si temiera romperla. - No estás loca, Kikyo, pero estás enferma, lo sabes. Hay que hacer algo para controlar esto...

-Todos los psiquiatras con los que he acudido me dicen las mismas estupideces, Inuyasha. "Estrés por la universidad" "Estrés por el trabajo" "Estrés por el marido" todo siempre tiene que ser estrés.

Inuyasha medio sonrió y abrazó a Kikyo nuevamente. Estaba asustado, no sabía en qué momento podría perderla de nuevo.

-Kikyo, ambos sabemos que no es estrés, pero hay que seguir intentándolo. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor hazlo por mí. No soporto verte con esa actitud tan altanera y el trato que me das cuando... cuando no eres tú.

-Inuyasha, ya te dije que no se tr...

-No puedes saber de qué se trata, Kikyo. Lagunas mentales, de días enteros a veces, tus cambios completos de actitud, modales y el trato para con los demás. Tú jamás serías capaz de intentar incendiar tu trabajo o de gritarles a tus padres o incluso de intentar agredirme. No puedes decirme que no tienes ningún problema de identidad.

Kikyo le observó asustada.

-¿Intenté hacerte daño?

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro y luego se puso en pie. Todo este tiempo ambos habían estado hincados junto al otro. Fue entonces cuando Kikyo pudo observar que a sus pies había uno de esos cuchillos de cocina.

Lo único que pudo hacer entonces, fue abrazarse más fuerte de Inuyasha, mientras él tomaba el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo, en un nuevo estado de inconsciencia, escribía enfurecida en el diario, era 20 de enero del 2007 y no le agradaba para nada tener que pasar tanto tiempo en los hospitales o que todos la trataran como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. De esos que se rompen si les da el aire.

Nadie la entendía. No podían protegerla. No podían. ¡No podían!

A veces ella misma intentaba luchar contra esa conciencia que había creado, pero siempre perdía, ¿por qué?

Porque estaba sola. Inuyasha no estaba con ella cuando volvía de la escuela o del trabajo, no estaba para acompañarla en sus comidas o para ir a dormir.

Inuyasha, su pedestal, nunca estaba.

Y ella estaba completamente sola.

Eso era desgarrador.

Se sentía vulnerable, porque en cualquier momento, sentía, podía regresar el bastardo de Naraku y hacerle quién sabe que´cosas tan horribles de nuevo. Y no lo soportaría.

_Ella... solo buscaba protegerse._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo estaba agotada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa otra figura que habitaba en ella. O más bien, que ella misma había creado.

Si tan solo no se hubiera concentrado tanto en visualizarla, en intentar averiguar quién era, por qué existía (no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, después de todo), no habría creado esa figura casi fantasmagórica que le asustó aquella noche, jugando con su mente, haciéndole ver cosas que no eran.

_No había nadie sentado en el buró._

_Ella misma había encendido y apagado el botón de la luz de la mesa cercana a su cama._

_Esas voces que había escuchado, provenían de ella misma._

_No era más que una invención de su cerebro._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo observaba, frustrada, su diario. Ni bien había terminado de escribir un renglón en su libreta cuando perdió el conocimiento. Las cosas se salían de control.

Era desesperante saber la razón de lo que sucedía y no ser capaz de dominarlo o mantenerlo a raya.

Comprendía un poco mejor las intenciones de esta otra personalidad suya. Buscaba protegerse de todos y de todo, huyendo o evadiendo a la gente, por el simple hecho de que no quería volver a pasar por lo ocurrido con Naraku cuando aún era una niña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban en el camión, Inuyasha había pedido el día libre y ella se sentía desconcertada por su destino.

Kikyo observó el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana del autobús. Esta zona de la ciudad no la había recorrido antes.

-Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás, amor.

Kikyo se giró para observar a su marido, quien en ese momento guardaba su diario compartido en la mochila. Era tan raro ver a Inuyasha entre semana sin su uniforme del trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a un área que tenía varias colonias con casas en venta, Kikyo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Acaso Inuyasha-...?

-¿Y bien, te gusta? - preguntó Inuyasha, mostrándole una pequeña casa, que a sus ojos era mil veces más grande que su departamento, con jardín delantero. Era hermosa y lucía acogedora.

Kikyo observó a su marido, sorprendida.

-¿Esto es-...?

-Toda nuestra, amor, toda nuestra. Y... - Inuyasha se acercó a la entrada del barandal y abrió la puerta, al instante siguiente un cachorro, de no más de 3 meses, salió corriendo y comenzó a olfatear todo a su alrededor.

-¡Es hermoso! - exclamó finalmente Kikyo, hincándose y tomando entre sus brazos al perrito de color negro y mechones plateados en su estómago.

-Es Tamaki y será el guardian de nuestra casa.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido al ver cómo Kikyo recorría todos los rincones de su nuevo hogar. Estaba maravillada.

-Y con esto, ya no necesito acudir a los dos trabajos. He ahorrado lo suficiente, con un solo trabajo puedo darnos abasto para mantenernos a ambos. - habló el joven, largo rato después, mientras paseaban por la nueva recámara que tenían.

-Eso significa...

-Significa, que tengo más tiempo para tí, mi querida Kikyo. - susurró Inuyasha, acercándose y dando un beso en la frente de la joven, para luego abrazarla. - Lamento mucho si este tiempo hize que te sintieras sola.

-En lo absoluto, Inuyasha - susurró Kikyo, al borde del llanto. - En lo absoluto.

Cuando volvían de su nuevo hogar (pues aún debían llevarlo todo a casa) fue cuando las cosas tomaron un giro que puso de cabeza el mundo tranquilo que comenzaba a construir Kikyo a su alrededor.

Así como es poderosa la mente, lo era el subconsciente que había creado para protegerse.

Y esa esencia se negaba a desaparecer.

-_**Así que casa propia**_ - soltó repentinamente Kikyo, en tono medio burlón - _**¿Y ahora qué? ¿Un auto del año? **_- se burló, observando el cambio de expresión de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar tranquila a Kikyo?

_**-Yo no soy, es ella quien me llama. Si no, qué caso tendría yo aquí. Ella me llama porque está sola, insegura. Tú no eres capaz de sanar esas heridas, tonto**_.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos en puño.

Lo siguiente fue confuso. Él le gritó, ella gritó de vuelta y tras un reclamo del conductor y los pasajeros, Inuyasha se puso de pie, enfurecido y ordenó parada.

El conductor, de mal humor, detuvo el autobús y cuando Inuyasha comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para bajar, aún y cuando se encontraban en doble fila, se volteó y observó a Kikyo.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! - fue lo último que exclamó Inuyasha, pues al poner un pie en el piso de asfalto. Una camioneta que circulaba a toda velocidad se llevó de encuentro al joven, sus pertenencias, su ira, sus gritos y su vida.

Fue esa la única vez que la consciencia tuvo miedo y tristeza. Solo quería proteger a Kikyo. No pretendía hacer un mal, al grado de matar, a alguien más.

Se desvaneció y Kikyo observó, algo cansada por haber perdido de nuevo la consciencia, el corro de gente que se apilaba en un lado del camión, observando el cuerpo sin vida de Inuyasha. Ella se acercó a la ventana y al verlo fue cuando la cordura que prevalecía en ella se perdió.

Su razón por la cual luchar, se había ido.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Cansada, agobiada y sin ganas de seguir escribiendo, este episodio me llegó, varias cosas intenté exlpicarlas lo mejor posible y espero hayan disfrutado el episodio, es el más largo a la fecha de esta historia._

_Ya expliqué las lagunas, la conciencia y espero no haya más dudas, pero por favor cualquier cosa háganmela saber en sus maravillosos reviews ^^ ¡gracias y nos vemos!_


	7. Cuando la neblina de levanta

_**Notas de autora: 2011-03-26**_

_Y llegamos al último episodio ;_; creí que se extendería más pero... al final se me ocurrió jugar un poco con el texto y... resultó esto =) ¿Quieren un epílogo? XD me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, aunque la verdad apesto con los epílogos, pero bueno... creo que muchos querrán ver a Inu y Kikyo juntos ¿verdad? Jijiji, no digo más, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus constantes reviews ^^ aunque esta fuera una historia corta, recibí muchas alertas y lecturas y por ello se los agradezco infinitamente =D ¡Gracias por sus hermosos mensajes!¡Y que disfruten del capítulo!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Capítulo Final: Cuando la neblina se levanta.**

Siento...

Pesadez. Amargura. Dolor. Sueño. Flojera. Triteza. Nostalgia.

Siento...

Que nada de esto tiene sentido, en realidad. Es como si estuviera viendo todo a través de una espesa neblina, fuera de mí, lejos de mí. Como... casi como...

_Como si fuera otra persona. _

Se que sigo siendo yo pero... es tan diferente de mí.

Los párpados me pesan, no dejo de escuchar las voces de un hombre exigiéndome tranquilizarme.

Todo se siente tan surreal. ¿Cómo puedo estar en tanto descontrol de mi cuerpo, cuando puedo pensar en cierto modo de esta forma?

Se que estoy luchando, se que intento liberarme del agarre de Sesshomaru, la simple cercanía de cualquier hombre hacia mí me aterra. Maldito Naraku.

Pero, se siente tan lejana esa lucha.

_Pesadez. Amargura. Dolor. Sueño. Flojera. Triteza. Nostalgia._

A veces me diera la impresión de que me lo estoy inventando todo, que una vez más he caido en delirios y no estoy haciendo más que fantasear.

_Pero el dolor es tan real._

-No quiero seguir sufriendo, no tengo por qué... tengo una buena vida, ¿por qué no se puede quedar así? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué-...?

_**-No lo pienses, solo confía en mí, incluso puedo terminar con este dolor si tú quieres. Terminemos con todo de una vez, Kikyo. Puedo llevarte con tus seres queridos, ¿no extrañas a tus abuelitos? ¿tu abuela que tanto te enseñaba? Podemos ir con ellos ahora mismo Kikyo, y te juro que ya nada dolerá.**_

-Inuyasha...

Su nombre sale de mis labios casi sin desearlo, casi sin pensarlo... y a la vez anhelaba tanto escuchar esas tres sencillas sílabas.

_Lo extraño terriblemente._

Lo recuerdo todo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Todas y cada una de aquellas nubecillas de vapor que me rodeaban se van distanciando hasta convertirse en nada.

Pero... ¿qué caso tiene?

Han pasado ya cuatro años y sigo sintiendo un terrible dolor por la pérdida de Inuyasha.

Él lo era mi todo, fue mi amigo, mi confidente, mi maestro, mi enseñanza, mi amor, mi vida entera.

_¿Qué importa un mundo donde no esté él?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Puedo llevarte, no estamos lejos. Kikyo.**_ - escuchó nuevamente esa voz, tan conocida y familiar. Y ahora que la reconozco, escalofriante a la vez.

_La voz de Kagome._

Kikyo observó a su alrededor, no había nada en ese lugar, todo era casi como una recámara blanca y brillante. No había ventanas, ni puertas, apenas y podía distinguir los bordes que diferenciaban el piso de la pared y del techo.

-Puedo quedarme aquí y olvidarme de todo...

_**-Así es, aquí estarás segura, Kikyo, te protegeré, nada malo nos ocurrirá nunca más.**_

-Estando encerrada para siempre en mi propia mente...

_**-Estando a salvo.**_

Kikyo esbozó una leve sonrisa melancólica.

-¿En qué me he convertido? Esta... esta no soy yo. Inuyasha se sentiría muy triste de verme en este estado...

Kikyo se acercó a una pared y puso su mano sobre ella.

Al instante siguiente, un fuerte viento comenzó a sentirse dentro de la habitación. Kikyo, sin mover su mano del lugar observó a su espalda.

Kagome estaba ahí.

_**-¿Esta es tu solución?**_ - preguntó la muchacha de cabello azabache y fue cuando Kikyo terminó de ensamblar la última pieza del rompecabezas que era su mente.

Claro. Ahora todo tenía muchísimo sentido.

-Comenzaba a parecerme extraño que desde que olvidé a Inuyasha mi vida fuera de lo más normal y monótona posible. Tú eras esa pieza de anormalidad en mí.

Kagome frunció el seño levemente y bajó su mirada.

-Oh sí, claro, ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa, te dí muchas oportunidades Kikyo, hice todo por tí, me aseguré de que jamás, jamás nadie te hiciera daño, ¿y así me lo pagas?

Kikyo cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para luego observar nuevamente la pared, después siguió hablando, como si no hubiera escuchado ningún reclamo provenir de Kagome... o mejor dicho, _de sí misma._

-Ahora entiendo por qué jamás te veía cuando había personas cerca. Ni una sola vez... primero me hice creer a mí misma que Inuyasha era una ilusión, y después me hice creer que una ilusión era una mujer humana real llamada Kagome.

Creada para protegerme cuando estuviera sola, devastada, alterada, estresada o cansada.

_Como aquella vez cuando volví a ver a Inuyasha._

_Como aquel día en el trabajo que me serví un té para los nervios._

Qué potente e interesante, a la vez de confuso y catastófico, podía resultar ser el cerebro humano.

-¿Y así lo solucionarás? ¿Encerrándome aquí? - se escuchó casi como súplica.

Kikyo abrió sus ojos una vez más, para ver materializada frente a ella una puerta con forma de arco dorado.

-Dejándote donde debes estar. En mi mente y nada más.

Kikyo atravesó el arco, el cual inmediatamente se cerró tras de sí, opacando los gritos de desesperación de Kagome.

Debía aceptar que le dolía descubrir que ese otro punto de apoyo hubiese resultado ser también una vana ilusión creada por ella misma.

_Qué agotador era todo._

Pesadez. Amargura. Dolor. Sueño. Flojera. Triteza. Nostalgia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo abrió sus ojos, por la que sintió una enésima vez en el día y observó a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en el consultorio de Sesshomaru, recostada en el sofá.

Sesshomaru se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, sentado en una silla cerca de ella.

No había ningún rastro visible de Inuyasha en ningún lugar.

Pero no por ello no podía sentirlo.

-Ya despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Sesshomaru, acercándose a la joven, cuando ésta se sentó.

-...Agobiada. - soltó finalmente, con una leve sonrisa, que tranquilizó al joven psicólogo.

-...Y sobre el asunto Inuyasha...

-Ya lo recuerdo todo, Sesshomaru. Se que él falleció. Pero él... él aún está aquí.

Kikyo levantó su mano derecha, y tomó una posición curiosa, como si acariciara un rostro en el aire frente a ella.

Fue entonces que la figura de Inuyasha se materializó nuevamente delante de ellos.

-Energía, Inuyasha... - susurró Kikyo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mas sin dejarlas salir.

El joven ante ella lucía igual o más agotado que Kikyo. Pero al menos su mirada no mostraba ningún tormento, o asunto pendiente, algun arrepentimiento. Solo cansancio.

Kikyo se hincó junto a su marido y le abrazó. Todo aconteciendo frente a un mudo espectador, Sesshomaru.

-Lo lamento mucho, no quería olvidarte pero... - Inuyasha acarició sus cabellos, tranquilamente, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes por nada, Kikyo, no me debes ninguna explicación. - fue su respuesta queda, luego de un momento en silencio.

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa y observó de frente al hombre que, estaba segura, siempre amaría.

-¿Me esperarás? - preguntó casi en susurro la joven.

-Lo haré, pero no te des prisa en venir. - El cuerpo de Inuyasha, poco a poco, volvía a hacerse translúcido, mas esta vez, también su esencia y presencia iba desapareciendo poco a poco con él. - Prométeme que seguirás tu vida, busca mis papeles, todo debe estar en orden, todo lo que hize, fue por tí, mi amor.

-Lo se... lo se, Inuyasha, lo se. - Finalmente un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kikyo, a la par que ella se acercaba y daba un casto beso de despedida al joven pelinegro.

-Este 'beso lindo' - dijo Inuyasha, cuando ya su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer también. - Fue el más exquisito de todos.

Kikyo se sonrojó y finalmente dejó caer su mano a su costado, al mismo tiempo que la presencia de Inuyasha desaparecía por completo de la tierra.

Sesshomaru entonces se acercó a Kikyo y se puso de pie junto a ella.

-Se ha ido... - gemía en leves sollozos la joven, a lo cual Sesshomaru asintió. - Esta vez, se fue de verdad... - la profundidad de esa frase fue entendida por el platinado rápidamente.

_Ya no había más neblina._

_Ya no había otra esencia dentro de sí misma._

_Ya no más 'protección'._

_Ya no más Inuyasha._

_Ya... ya no más Inuyasha..._

Solo entonces Sesshomaru se hincó y abrazó a Kikyo, quien comenzó a llorar con gran sentimiento, liberando finalmente todo lo que había acumulado en su interior desde el día de la muerte de Inuyasha hacía casi cuatro años.

Ya todo había terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Sesshomaru.

-Fue un placer, Kikyo. Cuando sientas que te atores o necesites un empujón para seguir adelante, puedes agendar una cita con Rhin.

Kikyo sonrió ante el comentario. Observó a la joven secretaria, que vestía muy limpia y formal. Ella debía estar hecha un desastre. Había pasado casi dos días dentro de la oficina de Sesshomaru, gran parte inconsciente, y muy _probablemente_ su cabello... no... _DEFINITIVAMENTE_, su cabello _EXIGÍA_ una buena ducha.

Cuando la joven llegó al ascensor al final del pequeño vestíbulo, sintió que era observada y dio la vuelta, para notar que Sesshomaru le miraba fijamente, como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kikyo, para luego observar cómo Sesshomaru parecía meditar algo importante.

-Mi padre... quiere hacer una reunión para ir a orar por el alma de Inuyasha, ya próximamente se cumplirán los cuatro años de su muerte y... bueno... Izayoi también irá y esperaba que tú...

El hombre guardó silencio repentinamente, no nervioso, solo no sabiendo qué más decir. El tema era delicado, lo sabía, pero era tan bueno mencionarlo ahora como después.

Kikyo, para su alivio, asintió tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantaría saludar a 'mamá' y a 'papá'... llámame por favor para confirmar dónde y cuándo nos veremos, ¿está bien?

Sesshomaru asintió, cordialmente y dio la vuelta para ingresar a su despacho nuevamente.

-Hasta pronto, cuñado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los perros son tontos, o simplemente el mío ocupa ir con un oculista, urgentemente, en serio. Es decir, ¿cuántos perros se quedan quietos o te ignoran cuando pasas justo a su lado? Definitivamente el mío es uno de ellos.

-¿Ahora tú también comenzarás a ignorarme? Eres un malagradecido, ¿sabías? - hablé, dirigiéndome a mi pequeña mascota, la cual al instante levantó sus orejitas y las dirigió hacia mí, para luego comenzar a correr a mi alrededor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bien, probablemente el hecho de que se encontraba dándome la espalda y yo estaba en dirección contraria al viento permitió que no me notara con anterioridad.

Finalmente abrí la reja que llevaba al pequeño jardín frontal de mi casa e ingresé, con mi pequeña mascota trotando tras de mí, meneando su rabito sin control.

Abrí la puerta de entrada e ingresé únicamente para dejar mi bolso y las llaves, tomando luego un paquete de las croquetas de mi pequeño perro de pelaje negro y blanco. Tras servirle de comer me aseguré de que la reja estuviera bien cerrada. Estaba segura, que éste sería el último día en que vería a Tamaki fuera de casa cuando yo regresara.

Pero me aseguraría de sacarlo a pasear de vez en cuando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis años ya. Llevaba ya viviendo sola en esta pequeña y cómoda casa, que mi adorado esposo, en paz descanse, había logrado comprar para nosotros, aunque ahora tuviera que usarla solo por mi cuenta.

Tenía un trabajo que me permitía subsistir sin problema, sin mencionar todo el dinero que me dejó Inuyasha ahorrado, para cualquier emergencia. Nunca he sido vanidosa ni comenzaré a hacerlo, aunque ahora dicen que luzco más alegre, estoy segura que eso mismo habría alegrado a Inuyasha.

Tengo a mi pequeña mascota que siempre me espera en el jardín de la casa, deseando que yo llegue para darle de comer y luego salir a pasear por un parque que está cerca del barrio y si bien mi vida podría ser catalogada de aburrida... poco a poco me estoy encargando de hacer varias cosas, de variar la rutina y no estar encerrada en mi hogar.

Tras darle de comer y rellenar su plato de agua, tras volver de nuestro paseo, ingresé a mi casa, esta vez para comenzar a preparar cena tanto para mí como para unas amigas que querían ver más a detalle la organización del baby shower de Sango, ¡Gemelos! Eso en verdad es algo hermoso.

Mientras dejaba que el agua hirviera encendí mi computadora y comencé a leer mis correos. No eran muchos, pero todos eran importantes o de la oficina o de mis amigas, invitándome a sus eventos o preguntando cuándo nos podríamos ver.

Generalmente debía agendar mis fines de semana con cuidado, no quería volver a prometer quedar con tres amigas y dejar plantadas a dos.

Tras terminar de revisar mis correos, acudí a atender la puerta, mis amigas habían llegado.

El hecho de que tuviera ya 25 años no me impedía seguir disfrutando mi juventud... a mi manera. Platicando, jugando algún juego de rol en línea, patinando, andando en bicicleta, disfrutando la naturaleza, divirtiéndome sanamente con mis amigas.

Finalmente terminada la cena y cuando ellas se hubieron marchado, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y, tras ponerme mi pijama, prendí por unos momentos la televisión. A veces encontraba alguna buena película para disfrutar antes de dormir.

-¿Un musical? Nunca he visto uno de estos... bueno, a ver qué tal está.

Dejando el control a mi lado me dispuse a acomodarme mejor en la cama. La película terminó y yo tenía ganas de ver algo más. Pero no podía, debía levantarme para ir a trabajar el día siguiente y ya era muy tarde.

- Tamaki - llamé, para luego escuchar a mi perrito correr y atravesar la puertita para perros que había instalado hacia más de un año.

Tras acomodarse cerca de mí, en la cama, la criatura quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Tomando el control apagué la televisión, para luego observar hacia el otro lado de mi cama.

Soltando un ligero suspiro tranquilo, comenzé a quedarme dormida, observando el buró, donde tenía una fotografía enmarcada de Inuyasha, sonriendo altaneramente, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

- Mañana comenzará un día más, una nueva aventura, algún nuevo proyecto, algún nuevo camino, quizá tome otra ruta de camión, o incluso me compre mi propio carro. Aunque no estés a mi lado, Inuyasha, no estoy del todo _sola_, porque me queda este maravilloso mundo que me dejaste.

Lanzando una pequeña oración al cielo, pidiendo por el eterno descanso del alma de su esposo, Kikyo finalmente cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar, con una sonrisa eterna en los labios.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_;_; no tengo palabras no se de dónde me salió todo este episodio, lo escribí en aproximadamente dos horas TT-TT no puedo creerlo, terminó ='3 muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, ¡espero seguirlos leyendo en mis futuros proyectos! ^^ ¡gracias!_


	8. Epilogo: ¡Uno de ellos es gay!

_**Notas de autora: 2011-04 - 14**_

_No puedo creer que me tomara dos semanas escribir un epílogo jajaja xD pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, aunque nadie lo pidió y de hecho ya no planeaba subir nada más para esta historia, a principios de abril tuve un sueño con Kikyo y simplemente tenía que escribir esto xD espero les agrade =) y con esto doy cierre definitivo a esta historia._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus alertas, favoritos y demás, en verdad ¡Son lo máximo! =D estén al pendiente que aquí andaré un tiempo, tengo una traducción de un fanfic de Final Fantasy VII muy buena que espero terminar pronto y comenzar a subirla (ya conseguí el permiso del autor) así como unas cuantas ideas en el horno de mi cerebro tanto de one-shots como más historias (una de InuyashaxKikyo, otra de InuyashaxKagome, un par de historias de Sango e incluso de Inu-no-taisho xD) en fin, mi mente es un caos jajaja pero espero pronto poder plasmar todo esto en papel o computadora XD_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo! ^^ y disfruten de este pequeño epílogo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Sola.**

**Epílogo: ¡Uno de ellos es gay!**

Tras lanzar un suave suspiro, levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el cielo estrellado, mientras comía de su helado de vainilla.

Kikyo se encontraba en un paseo, esas calles hechas solo para peatones y llenas de tiendas, en el centro de la ciudad, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna y de su helado.

-Han pasado ya diez años... - suspiró, haciendo una leve sonrisa, para luego observar a su lado, en la banca, la cual lucía vacía para el resto del mundo, pero no para ella.

-¿Eso te da algún derecho de ahora sí sacarme de esa habitación vacía? - se dejó escuchar el leve reclamo, un tanto infantil, proveniente de Kagome. La misma Kagome de 15 años que ella había encerrado en su mente.

-Se le llama imaginación, Kagome, deberías probarlo de vez en cuando. No es tan malo cuando lo has dominado.

Kikyo no atraía la atención de la multitud que pasaba de un lado al otro por la calle, ante sus ojos ella simplemente era una mujer de 29 años, disfrutando de un helado en esos días calurosos de abril.

-No es divertido, ¿sabes que puedes perder el control? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no te volverás loca? ¿Qué si no eres capaz de detenerme de nuevo?

Kikyo sonrió un poco más ampliamente, a la par que observaba nuevamente a su lado, donde ya no había nadie. Luego ladeó un poco su cabeza y, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos, observó cómo Kagome le miraba, enojada (parecía una niña pequeña con esa trompita que hacía con su boca e inflaba sus mejillas)

-Imaginación y energía, Kag, imaginación y energía. - Kikyo hablaba en su mente, tranquilamente, disfrutando un poco de su soledad pero sin permitirse sentirse sola.

-Bien podría ser Inuyasha. - suspiró finalmente la joven, para luego observar el cielo, junto con Kikyo.

-No, Inuyasha está muerto y merece descansar en paz. Algún día lo veré nuevamente, pero espero que no sea pronto - agregó con un tono tranquilo - yo también tengo mucho por lo que vivir y hacer, me falta aún mucho por conocer y no puedo darme el lujo de morir, no aún al menos.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien más?

Kikyo observó nuevamente a Kagome, notando un semblante triste.

-Tú no eres más que la representación física que le doy a mis ideas, mis temores, incluso a veces mis alegrías o actitudes infantiles. Por eso jamás te he imaginado mayor a los 15 años, a pesar de que yo ya tenga casi 30; eres parte de mí, al igual que todos. Simplemente yo decidí darte una forma física, un nombre, para poder pensar con más claridad. Y sencillamente luces así porque me gusta cómo te ves, es todo. Eres bonita.

Kikyo siguió comiendo su helado por unos minutos, en silencio, para luego continuar con su pensamiento.

-Todos tenemos nuestras inquietudes, miedos, desafios, simplemente yo soy más original. Es como si lo hablara con alguien más. Perdí el control de mi propia mente cuando era una niña, cuando era joven, por todo lo que me había tocado vivir. Pero se le llama madurez. Aprendí que hay cosas que jamás podré borrar de mi mente, por mucho que quiera.

Kikyo observó las pocas estrellas que eran visibles debido a la luz de la ciudad, pero aún así se permitió perderse nuevamente en la inmensidad del cielo.

- Habré superado todo lo que tuve que soportar vivir al lado de Naraku. La pérdida de mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, mi Inuyasha. Pero el seguir adelante y ser feliz no quiere decir que lo tenga que olvidar, simplemente es aceptarlo, aprender a vivir con ello. Saber que sobreviví a todas esas dificultades. Pero no tengo por qué olvidar.

-¿Por eso me encerraste? ¿Porque querías olvidarte de mí?

-Y sin embargo unos cuantos años después decidí que tú también eras parte de mí, solo puedo verte como yo quiera. Nunca estuviste encerrada, simplemente dejé de imaginarte. Porque no eres real, Kagome. Y mientras yo lo sepa, que solamente estoy hablando conmigo misma, ya sea en voz alta, o en mi mente, no veo qué tenga de malo el creer que hay alguien a mi lado, que me muestra frente a mí mis temores o las decisiones que hé de tomar. A veces es de ayuda, y cuando quiera, simplemente es como si me despidiera un momento y ya no estarás.

Kikyo observó nuevamente a su lado y sonrió, observando la banca vacía.

-¿Sigues jugando con tu mente? Kikyo, ya te he dicho que eso es peligroso.

La joven sonrió ante la llegada de esa nueva voz y observó cómo Sesshomaru se acercaba, a paso tranquilo y con su maletín, hacia ella.

-No seas aguafiestas, Sesshomaru, ¿qué nunca imaginaste cosas?

Ante la mirada sin expresión que recibió de su cuñado supuso que, en efecto, jamás había sido del tipo de niño imaginativo.

-Está bien, olvida lo último que dije, simplemente no seas aguafiestas.

Sesshomaru se permitió mostrar una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios, para luego tomar asiento al lado de la joven.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te hizo llamarme acá?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a arreglar mi casa, luego de aquel día en el que me despedí de Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru soltó un bufido exasperado, asustando a Kikyo, pues él nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas (Generalmente eran solo de Inuyasha) lo cual le dejó en claro que sí lo recordaba y que no estaba contento con el recuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo observaba la mirada de su cuñado, una mirada clara que decía sin lugar a dudas: "Tú estás loca."

-Sesshomaru, te lo estoy pidiendo bien, por estar en tu despacho dos días enteros no tuve ni oportunidad de limpiar mi hogar, necesito ayuda en esto.

El joven puso sus ojos en blanco por unos breves momentos y después, siendo ayudado igualmente por su fiel secretaria, Rhin, comenzó a ayudar a Kikyo a recoger la casa entera, víctima del desastre que había ocasionado en aquel día, cuando Inuyasha había vuelto a ser visible a sus ojos.

No tardaron mucho en reacomodar la mayoría de los muebles y recoger todo cuanto Kikyo había tirado. Todo quedó en orden nuevamente, salvo el librero que perteneciera a su abuela, Kaede.

Ese librero era hecho de madera y era tan grande y pesado que Kikyo sola no podía moverlo para nada. Sesshomaru intentó entonces levantarlo por su cuenta, e iba por buen camino, cuando el fuerte grito de Kikyo hizo que prácticamente se detuviera en seco y casi dejara caer el mueble contra el suelo.

_Casi._

-¡Detente Sesshomaru!

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede?

-Ese mueble... no hay forma, en lo absoluto, de que yo lo mueva por mi cuenta, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru dejó en el suelo nuevamente dicho librero y finalmente negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que Kikyo lo moviera por sí sola.

Ahí había iniciado otra aventura para la joven, quien, tras despedir a unos confundidos Sesshomaru y Rhin, agradeciéndoles por todo, luego tomando su café y un sandwich de pavo, se sentó frente al mueble y se quedó contemplándolo con gran seriedad y determinación.

Tres meses después había logrado levantarlo por su propia cuenta.

Y no necesariamente con fuerza física.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Cuando terminé de acomodar todos los papeles y libros, encontré un trozo de papel, una carta...

Sesshomaru prestó atención a lo que Kikyo, sentada y terminándose de comer su helado, le decía. No recordaba que hubiera mencionado ninguna carta antes.

-Mientras tuve esas lagunas mentales, de vez en cuando recibía mensajes de texto a mi cuenta electrónica... todos decían lo mismo... Inuyasha llegó a creer que él era quien los enviaba, disculpándose, entre otras cosas.

-¿Inuyasha lo creía?

-...hablé con él hace un par de noches. Me visitó mientras dormía; quería asegurarse de que me encontraba bien, continuando con mi vida y me aseguró también a mí que él se encontraba perfectamente, esperándome... esta vez fue diferente a esas ilusiones o visiones imaginarias que tenía... estuve tan en contacto con él, espiritualmente, que casi pude sentir cuando mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo, fueron tan solo unos segundos pero...

Observando el rostro de Sesshomaru, Kikyo se percató de que, nuevamente, había agarrado una rama de la conversación y se había salido de su punto.

-Lo lamento, ¿qué te decía?... ah si, bueno, cuando tuve esas lagunas mi energía estaba siempre tan al contacto de Inuyasha que a veces su propia memoria se confundía, de ahí que llegara a creer que él también era una ilusión... entonces él mismo llegó a creer que esas cartas las enviaba él, pero no era así, yo misma era quien lo hacía... Kagome lo hacía...

Kikyo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un papel perteneciente a una libreta, doblado en cuatro partes.

-Cuando aquella noche volví a ver y sentir a Inuyasha... la noche previa a que te llamé, Sesshomaru, encontré esta nota cerca de mi cama... la escribí en otra de mis pérdidas de conciencia... y fue la última vez... mi propia imaginación hizo una carta de despedida...

Sesshomaru tomó el papel que la mujer le tendía y desplegándolo con cuidado, lo leyó.

La letra, sin duda, era de Kikyo. Pero era esa letra torcida, que nada tenía que ver con su, generalmente, delicada caligrafía.

_**Kikyo:**_

_**Antes de marcharme necesito explicarte algunas cosas... obviamente cuando lo leas yo ya no estaré (o al menos estarás intentando deshacerte de mí) y si lees esto es porque ya me habrán demostrado que no estás sola y puedo confiarte en tus amigos.**_

_**Debo admitir que no me agrada para nada la idea de marcharme, entiéndeme, estoy contigo desde que eras prácticamente una bebé... bueno, está bien, creemos que estoy contigo desde que eras una bebé, ¡me entiendes el punto! ...creo que la que en verdad tiene miedo de quedarse sola soy yo y no tú. **_

_**Primero que todo, debo felicitarte... sabes escoger muy bien a tus amigos, en segundo lugar te pido una sincera disculpa, por todos aquellos momentos en que te hize ver cosas que no eran... yo hacía que tu subconsciente mostrara esas imágenes... incluso pude haber hecho que perdieras la memoria (sí, lo se, suena hipócrita, pero no ibas a morir o volverte loca, al menos) **_

_**En ese momento estabas debastada... y creí que sería lo mejor, el olvidarte de todo y de todos, de Naraku, de tu infancia, de Inuyasha... y sin embargo alguien te pidió que regresaras y no pude contra ello... tu subconsciente te protegió de tu propia mente, (¿increible, no?) mostrándote al mismo tiempo todo lo que dejarías atrás.**_

_**Tú misma te diste cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien y decidiste volver.**_

_**Obviamente te hize sufrir, pero esa no era mi intención, te lo juro, solo quería protegerte, como habíamos jurado cuando eras niña... bueno... no lo juramos... pero quería protegerte como tú imaginaste que habíamos jurado cuando eras una niña.**_

_**Siento que te estoy complicando más las cosas...**_

_**No esperaba que te asustaras por mi presencia (si se le puede llamar así) pues creía que, como habías creado en tu interior la imagen de nosotras juntas desde hacía muchos años, nunca me dejarías...**_

_**No se qué más decirte, es difícil explicar más de 14 años de vida en solo unos minutos...**_

_**Las lagunas mentales que sufres no son ninguna enfermedad, soy yo y el motivo es porque cuando salgo, o me manifiesto, tu propia mente se decía a sí misma que era otra conciencia. Todo era buscando protegerte. Pero creo que al intentar ayudarte siempre te causo problemas.**_

_**La última vez que hablé con Inuyasha (y te lo digo, para que veas que soy honesta) no como Kikyo, sino como yo... mi intención no era hacerle daño... no esperaba que bajara del camión o que esa camioneta se llevara su vida pero... debo decirte que tenías mucha razón en quererle. Él se preocupó mucho por tí y siempre procuró tu bienestar. Me lo demostró al pedirme (está bien, me gritó y exigió) que me largara y que te dejara en paz.**_

_**Me dijo que tú estabas perfectamente bien sin mí, pero creo que se refería a que todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera.**_

_**Te debo una profunda disculpa y se que nunca será suficiente...**_

_**Te repito, todo está bien y espero me perdones. Solamente intentaba protegerte... únicamente buscabas protegerte. Eso no tiene nada de malo. Recuerda siempre: Soy... somos... Eres normal.**_

_**No tengas asco de tí misma, no has hecho nada malo.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, pequeña Kikyo. Quien sabe, ¿quizá nos veamos algún día?**_

_**Kagome.**_

_**P.D. Gracias por otorgarme un nombre y una apariencia.**_

Sesshomaru terminó de leer la carta, algo impresionado.

-Definitivamente... tu mente es más poderosa de lo que pensábamos...

-Es de locos, ¿verdad? - sonrió Kikyo, tranquila. - ¿Quíen llegaría a pensar que creé algo para proteger mi subconsciente y que luego ese algo intentaría obtener su propia conciencia a costa de la mía, para después arrepentirse al verme dañada y decidir entonces borrar su propia existencia? ... ni yo lo entiendo en realidad, pero... mientras esté bien y nada malo suceda, puedo vivir con esto. Después de todo, soy yo.

Kikyo tomó de vuelta la carta y, ante la mirada impresionada de Sesshomaru, la rompió en pedazos, tirándolos luego en un cesto de basura cercano.

-Pero Kikyo, esa...

-No necesito ninguna carta que me recuerde mis errores. Los tengo presentes y he corregido lo posible. No necesito ningún recordatorio físico de lo que sucedió.

-... ¿y los diarios?

-En la chimenea de mi casa.

Sesshomaru lanzó un suspiro, pero estaba bien. Si esto era lo que Kikyo deseaba y mientras ella estuviera bien y no hubiera ningún otro problema, todo estaba bien.

Pasaron un rato más, conversando en el lugar, Sesshomaru notando los cambios que habían agraciado a Kikyo, tanto física como espiritualmente. Ella había logrado salir adelante, era hora de que continuara con su vida.

-Bien, ya debo irme, mis amigos me esperan, prometí acompañar a Bankotsu y sus hermanos a ver una película al cine.

Fue entonces, y solo entonces, que el hombre peliplateado frunció el ceño levemente.

-No me agrada mucho la idea (y he de decir que ni a mis padres les agrada) de que salgas tan seguido tú sola con esos sujetos. Son 7 hombres y tú eres una dama, ¿qué no sabes lo riesgoso que es eso?

-Ay por Dios, Sesshomaru, los conozco bien, hace años que somos amigos y me cuidan, soy como su hermana, no más, ni que fuera una niña.

Kikyo, tras enseñarle momentaneamente la lengua al joven, sonrió y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de su cuñado, quien se puso en pie y la observó por unos segundos, hasta que ella, habiendo llegado a la esquina, se giró sobre sus talones y, juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca, exclamó:

-¡Además, uno de ellos es gay y me quiere y cuida mucho! ¿Eso cuenta? - lanzando luego una carcajada, la joven cruzó la avenida rápidamente y desapareció entre la multitud.

Sesshomaru solo pudo rolar sus ojos y sonreir levemente. Poco después, dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Kikyo.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Y sí, este episodio fue más cortito y ya es el cierre, en serio, ya no hay nada que leer :3_

_xDD no podía sacar de mi cabeza esa escena que soñé, de Kikyo gritando a Sesshomaru sobre Jakotsu (se sobreentendió que me refería a Jakotsu XD) y fue cuando surgió este epílogo, también la carta es la misma que se hace referencia en los primeros episodios, el e-mail que borra Kikyo y la nota que encuentra el día que decide ir a ver a Sesshomaru y le ayude._

_Con esto creo que ahora sí todos los cabos quedaron atados y espero les haya gustado... ¿el asunto de la telequinesis? Jaja no se, también lo soñé y no tiene un fin específico... simplemente supongo lo puse para demostrar el mayor control que tiene Kikyo sobre su cerebro :3 ¿a poco no les gustaría poder hacer eso?_

_Muchas gracias a todos cuantos me apoyaron y siguieron en esta historia ^^ como ya mencioné arriba, espero leerlos en mis futuros proyectos._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
